Modern Emblem: Shadow Dragon
by FRIENDLYAC130
Summary: Many years have passed since Anri slew the Shadow Dragon. In 2030, his ancestor, Prince Marth, must lead a rebellion against Dolhr, the country rumored to be housing the revived dragon Medeus. Will Marth be able to restore light to the land? (reviews are welcome!)
1. Prologue: Before the Storm

_It is the year 2030. The events of the first rebellion by prince Anri have passed. Since then, the Holy Falchion has been modified to the Kingdom of Altea's standard: the Assault Rifle. The mighty weapons of the United Archanean Empire have been modified similarly._

_A League of Nations links all the countries in Archanea._

_Trouble lurks again in the continent of Archanea. Centuries of peace have been disturbed by Dolhr. The Kingdom of Altea has dispatched all but Prince Marth's personal army to deal with an insurrection, including King Cornelius. The Democratic Republic of Gra supports Altea as an ally. The rebellion thought to be lead by Theocracy of Khadien and the Holy Empire of Dolhr. Classified power and trade agreements link Khadien, Dolhr, and Gra, though the Chairman Jiol has been convinced that betraying Altea would be a better choice. Khadien and Dolhr are openly supported by the United Macedonia, and the Republic of Grust._

_The war was declared on the United Archanean Empire, the monarchy that controls the League of Nations. However, it became entangled with personal affairs, and Princess Nyna was forced to flee to the Republic of Orleans. Around the same time, Chairman Jiol openly betrayed King Cornelius and crushed his military force. The remnants of the army have fled to various places around the globe._

_United Archanea is losing. _

_Their last hope, Prince Marth, hides in the Island Kingdom of Talys, a small city-state that maintains itself through offshore mining. Prince Marth, the last man capable of wielding the Falchion, is a skilled tactician who engineered his own escape, but not without the sacrifice of Princess Elice, his sister. _

[Fort Smith, Talys: 21:47]

"Sir, respectfully, how do you expect to stage an entire field training exercise while we're in hiding? Have you not considered that a massive movement of troops would surely be detectable by UAV? You know that the King of Talys had to cover for our rears the last time a HMMWV was left unattended in Camp Reclaimer." The old warrior had held this objection until the end of the commander's brief.

"Colonel Jagen, I believe troop readiness trumps your concern at this point. If it makes you feel any better, we can skip the convoy and train Captain Cain and Major Abel's troops dismounted in night ops. We are the Altean Army after all. We fight in the night, not the day," Prince Marth argued. "We're known for being prepared."

"Ready for what? Fighting what night war? We simply don't have the window to strike at Dolhr! You might have beaten them once, but remember: you only beat them back. We aren't preparing to go to war!"

"Well, that might change," Captain Cain interrupted.

"And why's that?"

"Check your phone, sir. Talys is on fire."

"What?"

"Dolhr has made its way out here? Impossible. I _ran_ the calculations on their naval capabilities. There's no way, unless..." Major Abel began to think.

"Terrorists, sir," Captain Draug remarked. "And we can't even deploy half our assets."

"Who said we were going out?" Colonel Jagen snapped.

"Isn't that Prince Marth's decision?"

The room was silent. It was broken up by a radio ping.

"Altea X-ray, this is Talys X-Ray Two. Requesting immediate combat support, over!"

"Caeda! Abel, isolate that frequency!" Prince Marth jumped to his feet and grabbed his headset.

"Done, sir. Additionally, it's a friendly IFF. I believe it's Princess Caeda-"

"Sir, please wait. Consider-" Jagen started.

"Talys X-Ray two, this is Altea X-Ray loud and clear. We'll send immediate relief. Rally to Point Bravo at Foxtrot Sierra, over!"

"Sir! Please. Listen to me! We will reveal our location! Keep your feelings for the Princess out of this, and understand: If word of this gets out, Altea is finished!"

"No, if we allow Talys to fall to terrorists, Altea is finished." Marth paused and sat back down.

"We don't have a contingency for a new hideout, but I do have one to link up with Prince Hardin of Orlean. If we don't make a stand here, we don't even give ourselves a chance. Besides, what of that intel that Dolhr has withdrawn its troops from its furthest outposts?"

"... I see. And you're sure of this?"

"Yes."

"Very well," Jagen said. "We'll stay and draw up a plan, while Cain and Abel secure an LZ for X2. Captain Draug, begin preparing your heavy Armor for battle. There's enough flat land on this island to use it. Tell Lieutenant Gordon to roll his mortar teams into position. Any objections?"

"None." Marth stood and saluted the room. "Light stalks the Shadow, Altea."

"We will prevail!" the officers responded.

"Sir! The city! It's on fire! What are we going to do? Sir? Sir!"

There was an awkward shuffling in the room.

"Is someone going to get the door for Lieutenant Gordon?"


	2. Chapter 1: Marth Embarks!

[Rally Point SAVEPOINT 00:30]

"Apologies for the LZ, ma'am," Major Abel said, "This was the best site for you and your team of birds to touch down."

"No apologies necessary Abel." The princess assured him. "I'm lucky to be alive right now."

The Headquarters unit was busy, with Sergeants and Captains running around with laptops and clipboards. The warrior guided the princess past several soldiers, who saluted them and scurried off immediately. Abel pointed at a trailer guarded by a few men dressed in plainclothes.

"Ma'am, I'm under orders from the Prince to receive Panther Troop's scout report. The guards should know you're coming. Don't let them give you a hard time. Light stalks the Shadow!" He saluted her.

"We _will _prevail." She said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caeda motioned for the guard to move. To her surprise, they made a path for her. Before she could knock, the door opened.

"Caeda!"

"Marth."

Caeda embraced Prince Marth tightly. When she let go, she sighed in relief.

"I thought I'd never see you again. The ride here was rough. I needed to fly low, and we were exposed to machine gun fire, and the flight patterns were hard, and my radar-."

She was twirling, laughing: clearly very stressed.

"But you're here! And I'm alive."

"I'm glad you're here too," Marth said. "Is your father safe?"

Caeda fell silent. "I don't- I don't know.."

"I see… here." He paused before starting again. "If you want to you can stay here. I know what it's like to worry about a family member."

"Marth, I _can't_ let you go out alone." She started laughing awkwardly.

"I'll be with command and my royal guard. I'll be safe. "

"I _know_ your tactics. Your command unit actually engages in battle."

"And we're better for it. If I escaped Grust, I can defeat pirates."

"I know the island better than you."

"No you don't! I've _studied _this place."

"I've_ lived_ in this place."

"Do you think I want to drag your dead body out of your bird and present it to your father?"

"Do you think I want to find another prince?"

"What?"

Caeda sighed. "I'm going with you. _That's final._ You don't even have Combat Air Support, aside from a couple outdated peanuts with wings."

"No, you aren't listening-"

"You're right I'm not because you're being overprotective. Radio me when you have my next LZ." She walked out on him.

He stared for a while, thinking of all the possible ways he could get her to stop.

_She's always been stubborn._

_Hey… she looks kinda hot in that flight suit._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Convoy is in position, Lieutenant. Call for fire, over."

"Acknowledged, sir."

"One enemy squad in the open-"

A round scattered the pirates.

"Gordon! Too early! Blast back clear!"

"S-sorry sir. I had to take my shot!"

"Discipline, L.T." Cain put his hand mic down. "Bull Troop! Open fire!"

A barrage of rounds lit up the opening, dusting the enemy pirates.

"Bulls-eye."

A few of Cain's men began cheering from their positions.

"Quiet down! I don't trust it one bit. Get that tank up here, ASAP!"

Just then a bullet whizzed by Cain's face and into the soldier behind him.

"Look alive boys! We got company!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sir, we've reached the northern village. A man claims that there's a full medical unit led by a Colonel Wrys that operates in Western City. Should we trust him?"

"Was the man of good character? If so, then trust him. We need all the help we can get. I'll be there shortly with the main effort. How are your elites doing?"

"Good. We've cleared the eastern isles and we're moving west as we speak."

"Can you link up with Cain and Abel in the North? They're currently stuck in a firefight they encountered near Objective SUSPEND."

"Yes sir. I will bring my men to him."

"Good. In addition, command Gordon's team to move forward. The launch angle for his rounds has been… questionable today."

"That young LT still has a lot to learn. Did you hear him calling out_ Five Points _over radio after hitting a target?

Marth rubbed his forehead. "Don't remind me. What about Draug's Armor unit?"

"What about it sir?"

"Are they able to provide any support?"

"Limited, sir. He will be able to support you when you reach Western City. They only have one tank available for dispatch, which he will be commanding."

"Acknowledged. The guard will be headed there now. I'll see you soon."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Western City had been spared: the high walls designed to keep itself obscured from ground surveillance finally had a use. Beyond the gate was a plain looking town. Buildings were a standard two stories high and built in an oddly Gothic fashion. Doorways hung old-English signs describing the occupation of the tenants.

A young surgeon greeted Marth and his Guard at the gate after Cain and Abel had secured the entrance. He ushered them in to meet Colonel Wrys, a man who had been deployed along Altea's border's once in joint operations against a Farmer's uprising. He was a man well practiced in surgery and magic, but clearly he was on the tail end of his life.

"Sir, please send your injured and wounded back here. My surgeons are busy, but I'm free currently."

"Thank you, Colonel Wrys."

"We're under direct orders of the Crown. But we serve you now, seeing that the King is unable to command us."

"Crown…"

The Colonel turned in a different direction, but Marth had something else he wanted to know.

"Wrys. You said you serve the crown. What of Princess Caeda?"

"The princess's orders were to hail for you. Those were her last orders before she took off from here."

_Caeda…_ Marth thought. Just then, his radio sounded.

"Sir, my unit has cleaned up the Northwest corner of this Island. The remaining pirates escaped from the City of Talys and the Castle is safe. The King will radio you shortly."

"Understood, Jagen. Prepare to rally to us."

"Bad news, Sir," Abel's said through the radio. "We've got eyes on a mobile artillery unit approaching us from behind.. This one looks fast. It's been dodging my unit's attacks and Cain's as well. Uh oh-"

The radio stopped, and Marth heard an explosion out to the south of the city.

"The south wall has collapsed!" A surgeon shouted.

"Bull Tank 1 is down! Reposition!"

"Panther Tanks all down, side guns still operational. We'll do our best to- No!"

Another explosion.

"How did pirates get a battleship? Sir. We don't have the firepower to deal with that thing without Captain Draug's tanks."

"Abel, as soon as your unit can move the tanks, retreat! Cain, defend this location at all costs!"

"They must have left onto their main battleship as soon as they saw me coming…" Jagen muttered.

"Jagen, can you get here?"

"Not fast enough sir."

"Lieutenant Gordon, come in!"

"Sir, I can damage the guns with a couple of my weapons, but most of my means are ineffective."

"That's alright." Marth turned to Colonel Wrys "We may have to abandon this position temporarily. Are there any troops in the area that can help Cain defend this area for a few minutes?"

"No Sir."

"Dammit. And my own guard will be ineffective against that kind of power. Hang on, we have a friendly advancing on that unit… Colonel Jagen!"

"Guns up, ready to fire! Tank 1, fire!"

_But he's nowhere near them. And that unit's moving extremely fast. That means..._

The sound of rotary blades filled the air, as a barrage of heavy machine gun fire burst from the North.

_Caeda! You can't! _Marth ran outside and looked up. A round was fired towards the aircraft, which strafed left and then banked to begin its firing run again. More rounds were fired, but the pilot dodged them all while continuing to suppress the enemy.

"That's not me, Marth."

Caeda walked up beside him.

"I can take your guard there to do a breaching operation."

"Is there an armed escort?"

She grinned. "Me."

"What? I told you no-"

"Yeah, but I'm the only pilot available that flies the attack helicopter in formation. So what's it going to be?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Marth slid from the aircraft's assault line onto the deck. He nodded. The rest of the Royal Guard boarded the ship.

"Just be safe, baby."

"Huh? Yeah, uh-"

"And don't die."

He began to stutter before the aircraft team flew a pattern towards land, maintaining enough distance to provide air support. Prince Marth took his royal guard to the doors of the control center. They pressed up against the wall and prepared to breach.

"You should wife her up after the war sir. She's a pretty lady."

"Sergeant White, please."

The door was open and the guard stormed in and opened fire, killing all the pirates.

"Search this ship for any indication of Dolhr, Grust, or Gra's interferement. Go!"

The guard dispersed in two man teams. Marth was left behind with his sergeant.

"You know Sgt. White, royal marriage is _not_ as easy as it looks…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After a few hours, the ship had been completely searched. Prince Marth called for Caeda and his unit was airlifted back towards Western Village, and then to the Castle. The King thanked them for their help and asked him what they would do now that they had revealed their location.

"We will fight our way to Orleans, Sir."

"I see… Well I suppose it is farewell then."

"It will be sir. I will always be grateful for your kindness towards my men and me."

"Very well. I will give you my best men, ships, and aircraft. Come back having avenged Cornelius, Marth." He shook Marth's hand.

"Oh and one other thing. I don't wish to do this, but it's only right. My daughter will come with you. I have other Talys Air Force commanders, but none are as great as my daughter."

"Sir, you don't have to."

"I promised you my best men. Caeda is our best. Please, Marth. Keep my daughter safe."

"I will. Thank you, sir."

Marth left the throne room and went looking for Caeda.


	3. Chapter 2: The Pirates of Galder

**Skippable Author's Note: Here are the current class mappings**

**Lord: Command supported by Specialized Infantry  
****Pegasus Knight: Combat Air Support, with Attack Capabilities  
****Cavalier: Modern Cavalry (light tanks supported by infantry)  
****Armor Knight: Heavy Tanks  
****Mercenary: Standard Light Infantry  
****Fighter: Combat Engineer  
****Pirate: Amphibious Infantry, with Naval Capabilities  
****Hunter/Archer: Light Artillery.**

**I changed Caeda's callsign, which is insignificant in this chapter. She doesn't only fly medical, and I changed her callsign to reflect that.**

**Reviews are welcome, and I try to update weekly.**

[Fort Haas, Galder 05:31]

"Well met, Prince Marth. I am Captain Ogma, and this is the Talysian Honor Guard. My company is led by these three mercenaries. I fight for the crown, but these are the finest in the land."

"Captain Ogma. I've heard many good things about you." Marth shook his hand.

"This," Ogma motioned towards a tall, blue haired man, "is Lieutenant Barst, my executive officer."

"Your Majesty." Barst shook Marth's hand. "It's an honor to fight with you."

"Captain Barst, well met. No need to call me that: Prince Marth is fine, or Sir, or Marth, even," Marth responded. _There is no majesty without a kingdom. _Marth thought to himself.

"These are Lieutenants Bord and Cord. They are fine platoon leaders of my engineers."

"Sir," Lieutenant Bord shook Marth's hand.

"It's a pleasure," Lieutenant Cord said.

"We're yours to command Prince Marth, by order of the King," Ogma said. "We've laid traps along the western perimeter right here," he pointed on the map, "to slow down the enemy cavalry. They're flying the Grustian standard. They no doubt mean to find you."

"I see. I'll send Captain Cain and Captain Draug to that location. Please send me all the relevant battle data on this island."

"Sir, one more note. Galder is also inhabited by pirates. Once we clear the cavalry, we should head to the harbors to sink their ships and cleanse this city."

"Understood. Captain Ogma, if you would accompany me to company HQ for a meeting."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

[HQ, Fort Haas 07:30]

"Objective SAVEPOINT is a useful choke point. We can use Draug's heavy tanks to slow the cavalry, and then maneuver with our own cavalry to execute a perfect flank. Our engineers secure the ports, preventing the pirates from the north from rushing our position. With traps to the west, we need to be careful of not pushing too far into the Western Hills," Marth explained, motioning and pointing towards the terrain model in the middle of the room, "I'll be taking questions now."

"Remind me: what are the signals for air support?" Caeda asked.

"Red smoke for medical," Marth answered, "and yellow smoke for convenience pickup. I'll send coordinates for your attack location. Is the Advanced Weapon ready?"

"WINGSPEAR?"

"Yes."

"It's ready."

"Be on the watch for anti-air shoulder fired weapons, Princess Caeda," Ogma said, "We've seen pirates with stolen Grustian arms lately."

She nodded. Colonel Jagen then motioned towards the SAVEPOINT mark. "Sir, consider depleting their resources, but don't spend too much time defending this objective. We don't know when reinforcements are expected to arrive."

"Yes."

The prince's advisor walked from the corner of the room to Marth and whispered something in his ear.

"We have to conclude, unfortunately. You're dismissed. Caeda, send an escort for Draug's tanks. Cain, Abel. Get ready to move."

He saluted the room without concluding the meeting properly and ran off to the port. Colonel Jagen went after him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

[Fort Haas Jail, shortly after]

"Spare Darros. He seems to be a good man of honest intentions," Marth said, walking quickly. "Many good men become pirates, Malledus." He stopped walking and opened the door.

"Ahoy Prince Marth! What say ye'? Will yer make me yer mate?" Darros asked.

"Uncuff him," Marth ordered. "Yes, Darros. We are preparing for this battle, and we'll get you up to speed later."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

[SAVEPOINT, sometime after 11:00]

"Incoming!" A mortar hit 100 meters ahead of Cain's fortified position.

"Jagen, should we move?"

"Negative! Hold the line!"

The Altean knights were dug-in surrounding a small field in a sort of mini-island with few natural obstacles. The engineers had laid barbed wire along the western perimeter of the island to slow the infantry. There were two entrances from the western half of the island: one was guarded by Draug's men. The other was The location wasn't optimal: but if the reports were correct, the Altean army had the advantage: Marth's plan was to engage the pirate-infantry after the Grustian cavalry.

"My scouts report an enemy anti-air position. 10 o'clock 1250 meters, look sharp," Abel reported.

"Gordin, load that STEEL and start firing!"

"I can't sir! The weapons are down!"

"Incoming!" A mortar hit 200 meters behind of Cain's fortified position.

"Listen up, bud. I'm about to get hit by shoulder fire next. So if you don't get that thing up and running-"

"I got it, sir!"

A mortar hit the enemy anti-air position, silencing it temporarily and causing a wave of dust to spread near their location. The sound of engines and tank-tracks filled the air as the

"Just as Marth said: the Cavaliers are coming."

Ten enemy light tanks rolled into view once the dust settled. The Grustians had elected to send the IRON, the weakest tank of the bunch, but still a formidable foe. The muted red tanks each had a commander, a small cannon atop the tank, a crew for the mounted machine guns, and, most importantly, mobility.

But Altea's cavalry was just as mighty.

"Four tanks breaking formation! Stretch the right wing to meet them!" Cain commanded.

"Yes, sir!" Cain's Bull Troop replied.

"Remember your lines of fires boys! Don't want to be shooting at Abel."

Cain's unit initiated fire with their main tank guns, followed by short bursts from the mounted machine guns. The enemy regrouped to attack.

Abel's Panther Troop sent two tanks to meet the flanking element, trapping the flanking element as it attempted to out-maneuver Draug's heavy tanks guarding the other bridge.

"Fire!"

Abel's tanks hit the Grustian tanks with their main tank guns and regrouped with Cain's tanks.

"Three enemy tanks in the open. Clean it up, LT!"

Gordon fired a salvo of Anti Armor rounds that neutralized one of the tanks and forced the other two to regroup.

"Uh oh. Bad news gents: I've got company along the shore," Gordon said over comms.

"We got it, Gordon," said Barst. "Cord! Bord!"

The Alteans heard explosions in the distance.

"Not bad, Barst. I saw that explosion from up here," Marth said. "Jagen, status report."

"Five enemy tanks destroyed, three enemy tanks inoperational, two tanks temporarily disabled. As for friendly tanks, two tanks inoperational," Jagen reported.

"Good. Switch to TRIDENT: Amphibious Defense formation and hold," Marth ordered. "Caeda. Do you see those enemy tanks?"

"Affirmative. Got eyes on. Permission to engage?"

"Light 'em up."

The Altean cavaliers saw two large explosions off in the distance. A few men began cheering before Abel hushed them.

"Good. Now continue to strafe left-"

"AH!"

There was a large explosion in the sky.

"CAEDA! Caeda! Please. Come in!" Marth frantically yelled into his radio.

The cavaliers were quiet for a moment.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

[VIP Flight; 12:00]

"Caeda!" Marth yelled. "Please!"

Marth heard static in the radio. He saw a large plume of red on his radar. He tried to breathe calmly, but he couldn't. _Why did I send you there? I knew there were shoulder fired weapons! Come on… please! _

_I can't lose you!_

Marth heard some coughing over the radio. He screamed for Caeda again.

"I'm- I'm here," she coughed. "But we lost our main comms. I need-"

"Caeda! Thank the gods! Can you land right now?"

"Yes. No. I think… I think the other chopper went down."

Marth breathed a heavy sigh.

"What about you?"

"I'm _fine. _But we need to secure that other bird."

"Understood. Move the battle line up until we can create an artificial LZ. Cain! Take your finest men and search on foot for Caeda's follow."

"Yes sir!"

"Hang on. I got a contact. Mr. Jarred, I'm switching controls to you," Caeda said over the comms.

"Caeda! What are you-"

The comms went dark.

Marth laughed uneasily and slammed his fist onto his control console.

"Why do I like you?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

[Beyond OBJ Savepoint, sometime past noon]

Caeda hit the ground and immediate secured her parachute. She drew her pistol and stepped through the forest. When she saw an opening, she stopped, got into the prone, holstered her pistol, and, quietly, took out her binoculars and began to observe.

_He's the last one left, _she thought. _But why? Why is he…_

She crawled forward, keeping as much natural vegetation between her and her target.

_Why is he here?_

She moved to a crouch and then suddenly stood, drawing her pistol.

"Castor!"

The man turned.

"So it _is _you! I thought I wouldn't see the day where _good_ men betrayed Talys!"

"I'm- I'm sorry Princess Caeda! My mother's deathly sick, and- and these pirates were the highest bidder!"

"Is it money then?" Caeda reached for her pack.

Castor sat there.

"Here," she said. "These notes go for 20,000 pieces of gold. Take this for your mother, and go."

"But-"

Castor began to stutter.

"It's okay! I really mean it," Caeda said gently, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I've been a fool! Princess Caeda, forgive me!"

"It's okay…" She whispered.

Castor breathed heavily and offered both his hands. "My fate is yours. Do with me what you must."

Caeda smiled. "I'll have none of that."

Caeda's helicopter descended to a low hover nearby.

"Castor. Fight with Altea," Caeda said. She began to walk towards her bird.

"I will!"

"That's the spirit," she mused as she hitched her helmet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The fight ended rather uneventfully: the pirate leader had fled the town, the downed bird had been secured, and Abel's Panthers had seized Grustian tanks. Marth gave orders not to pursue the fleeing brigands.

"Prince Marth. Our cavaliers will have to dismount in order to pass this area. My plan would be this: send our mechanized units and our convoy with an escort of engineers through a more open area." Jagen recommended.

"Understood. Bord, Cord. Go with the convoy. Cain, Abel, Ogma. Take a handful of your men and come with me."

Marth breathed a sigh of relief. He had won his second battle against Grust, if only a small force. He made his way to the landing zone to apologize to Caeda.


	4. Chapter 3: A Brush in the Teeth

**Skippable Author's Note:**

**Myrmidon: Special Light Infantry**

**Sorry for the wait, pals. Had college. **

[Samsooth Mountains 03:00]

He helped them escape, but he didn't want their thanks.

The red-haired Macedonian woman and that recruit named Julian had run off earlier that night. He had watched them as they sneaked down the corridors, thinking they were silent. He had followed them as they left the old hideout's gate. He had stalked them with great amusement as they darted past the watchtower and into the courtyard.

A thief and a priestess. A man who had to rob for a living and a woman who had to keep the souls of the living. It was all too entertaining. He watched as they slipped past every security measure.

In all his years as a mercenary, he had never seen anything like it.

He helped them escape. He didn't want any thanks.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

[Marth's Command Center, yesterday 21:00]

"We're a bit limited on capabilities, Sir. We're going to have to perform dismounted operations if we're to make it through this part," Cain explained, motioning to the terrain model in the center of the room.

"Understood. Colonel Jagen, a recommendation for our primary course of action?"

"We clear this spine out on foot. I'd be careful about signaling our mechanized capabilities, lest we lose them to land traps."

"Major Abel?"

"I agree. However, I do think that we should use aerial assets to our advantage. I don't think a terrorist militia will be packing enough anti-air ammunition-" 

"I know. I just feel uneasy about it." Marth rubbed his forehead. "I've seen more and more of those anti-air assets, and it limits our ability to chip the enemy. Lieutenant Gordon?"

"Did you salvage any of the long-range artillery from Talys?"

"Negative. That stuff is way outdated." Caeda rolled her eyeballs in the back.

"Understood. I'll need time to think about this. You're dismissed, and leave quickly."

The Alteans saluted each other and walked back to their sleeping arrangements, but Marth kept Caeda for a second.

"Hey," he started. "I'm sorry about what happened back there... It was my fault. I pushed you too far ahead into the battlefield."

She smiled. "I'm glad you're thinking about me, but I'd die happy if I gave my life for you."

Marth sighed. He rubbed his forehead. "Don't say that."

She hugged him.

"I'm here."

"I'm glad you're with me."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

[Samsooth Mountains 04:00]

"ALTEA-6, this is RECON-6 we got movement in the upper spine," Abel reported.

"Copy. RECON-6. You are clear to engage all probable threats." Marth responded.

"Roger. RECON-6 proceeding past Line B in map FE11-3."

The radio went silent for a little while. Marth held his breath. He toyed with the pieces in the terrain-model map in front of him. He moved Abel's unit through the spine of the mountains slightly.

"ALTEA-6, This is TALYS-6. We're in the air. Got eyes on a demolition company and two anti-air artillery units approximately 20000 meters to your western flank. Over."

"Copy. I'm moving the Colonel's unit your way. Do not engage with enemy threats."

"Roger, ALTEA-6."

Marth placed six pieces towards the western flank.

"GUARD-6 this is ALTEA-6. You've got two hostile AA units and one demo company inbound. Move your units at an azimuth of 285 a distance of 5000 meters and brace for impact."

"Yes sir. "

"DUSTOFF-6, return to base and meet the informant at the base of the spine."

Marth moved the helo to base.

"ALTEA-6, the informant and her escort are on board."

"Copy. Patch her through."

There was a short break of static.

"Good day, Sister. Are you all right?"

"Yes… Thank you."

"These mountains are dangerous. My forces will draw the enemy away; use that time to escape."

"No, I wish to help."

"But…you… What?"

"Please, your majesty. I cannot bear to watch others come to harm when I have the power to help."

"Well…all right… But I don't wish to see you come to harm, either."

"I will be careful. Thank you, sire."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

[Samsooth Mountains 05:30]

"ALTEA-6, this is RECON-6! Made contact with multiple infantry platoons, no heavy weapons."

"Copy. Wall up. I'm sending Cain your way." Marth placed more pieces. "Caeda. FIREBIRD. You are clear to fire on hostiles."

"Yes sir!"

"Dammit! Snipers! We're retrograding to Rally Point A! These bandits are packing anti-armor rounds."

"Need that bird up, Caeda, where is it?"

"OM," she replied. "Major Abel, need that Call for Fire now!"

Marth moved some pieces around. He considered doing a slow insertion at the palace's suspected location to bypass the Snipers.

"ALTEA-6, this is GUARD-6, we've been engaged. Arty's firing hard just west of our position."

"Copy GUARD-6. Slow your advance and retrograde slightly south. You've got arty ready."

"Copy."

"CAV-6, where are you?"

"Sir, we're 2000 meters south of RP A, ready for counter-measures. RECON's still taking fire!"

"TALYS-6, status report."

"No hits first run. Beginning the second."

"Copy, I'm sending LIGHTNING your way for support." Marth moved more pieces around. "LIGHTNING-6, come in."

"ALTEA-6, this is LIGHTNING-6, we're OM." Ogma reported.

Marth looked at the map and slapped the table. _I've stretched these men too thin._

"ALTEA-6 this is GUARD-6, reporting two demo squads destroyed, one damaged. Arty's still blasting us."

"Copy GUARD-6. We've got mechanized support coming soon. RAM-6, status report on those guns!" Marth palmed the enemy pieces. _It should be fine if I wanted to push out myself. _

"This is RAM-6. Gun 1 is firing, Gun 2 is reloading! Gun 3 is RTB for quick fixes!"

"Dammit! Gordon, I can't send support out there! RAM-5. What's going on?"

"Barrel's blown, sir. Demo teams got close with a hit and run on our position. Repelled them to GUARD, but not without exhausting our rifle ammunition."

"GUARD-6 expand your line. Cover RAM's retreat."

"Copy."

Marth rubbed his forehead. He moved pieces very quickly. _Shouldn't have sent the engineers away. _

"ALTEA-6 this is RECON-6. We're RTB for resupply. Only one platoon is combat effective. Suffered 10 KIA, 20 casualties on that mission."

"Roger RECON-6. Send that platoon to mount up and move to GUARD's pin"

"ALTEA-6 this is CAV-6. Got eyes on a mass of retrograding hostiles, about 3 squads. RECON lost its men to the snipers. Sniper shots got us pinned down."

"LIGHTNING-6 what's your status?"

"We're in contact, sir. Can't move forward."

"What?"

"My men keep screaming 'RED'. If this is who I think this is on the other side, we're going to need heavy support."

"I can't send the FIREBIRD. Who are they?"

"Crimsons." Ogma spat.

"Crimsons? That means..."

"Navarre. To think he'd take a job like this."

"TALYS-6 we got a problem. What's your status?"

"ALTEA-6, this is TALYS-6, wiped 5 squads on that run. Got eyes on AA, can't go again from here. We're RTB for resupply."

"Copy TALYS-6. Mount the WINGSPEAR. I'm going out."

"Daring, ALTEA-6. We'll get the flock ready."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

[Samsooth Mountains 07:30]

_The Talys Royal Guard is just as good as advertised, _Navarre thought.

"Gentlemen, go silent for a quick minute. Take alternate firing positions."

"Got it, six. We're on our way."

"Look for high-value targets. Can't keep burying the grunts."

Navarre slung his sniper rifle and tapped his spotter on the shoulder.

"Let's go."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

[Samsooth Mountains 08:00]

"ALTEA-6, this is TALYS-6. We have to land FIREBIRD. Radar's acting up. Must mean the Crimsons are on the move." Caeda fiddled with the knobs on the console. "Reroute, ALTEA. Too dangerous. This LZ's only safe for one bird."

"Copy, TALYS-6," she heard a brief pause before Marth began speaking again. "GUARD-6, ALTEA is OM to your location for support." She sighed and examine the gauges.

"What does the manual say Chief?" She asked her co-pilot while trying to reset the auxiliary power.

"Doesn't look like a problem with the avionics: probably a jammer. Regardless we have to land. AA detection's not looking good."

"Got it. Let's land. Come on, I'll get your release," she came off the controls and began looking for an LZ. They reached the LZ and slowed to a hover. "Hover in 5...4...3...2...1… release."

They turned the rotors off. Caeda slid out of the cockpit. On her way out, she unhooked her pistol. She went to the back of the aircraft to watch for movement. Worst case,

"They packed the slings so as soon as they drop off Prince Marth, we'll be able to get a lift."

"Roger," the warrant officer stated.

Minutes passed. There was a rustle in the bushes.

"ALTEA-6, this is TALYS-6, we got movement on our location."

A shot rang out.

"Get down, Ma'am! 12-"

"Chief!"

A second follow-up shot killed the pilot.

"ALTEA-6, this is TALYS-6. My co-pilot is down. Hostiles closing in."

She gripped her pistol. _This is it. This is really it. _She began to move slowly to the front of the aircraft. _Maybe if I can get this thing running I can escape and try to return to base. _

A man stepped out of the bushes and pointed his rifle at her. "Don't move. Boss, we got a girl. Might be a good tool for negotiation."

Another man stepped out of the bushes, this time with a pistol trained on her forehead.

"Navarre," Caeda said.

"He's right. You'd fetch us a handsome tribute," He motioned for the man to lower his weapon. "But I don't harm women."

"Really? So how does an ex-Special Forces commander like you stoop to working with thieves and cutthroats?"

Navarre glared at her. "Fly away, girl, before someone decides to swat at you."

"Please, Navarre. You know this is pointless. Why fight for nothing when you can fight for something? Lend us your strength."

"Is not all fighting meaningless?" He responded coolly.

"Not all fighting," Caeda raised her pistol. "And I'm willing to force your hand to prove it."

Navarre chuckled to himself. "Stand down!" he ordered. A number of men stepped out of the bushes.

"I turn no blade of mine against a woman," he said. "And a woman who bids her life bids the highest price. My sword is yours."

Caeda lowered her pistol and breathed heavily.

"ALTEA-6, this is TALYS-6. We've cleared the spine of hostiles."

"Say again?"

"Let's just say we made some new friends."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

[Samsooth Palace 20:00]

"Sir. The bandits left a sizable amount of gold when they left. Should be enough to coerce black market dealers to restock your troops."

"Thank you, Malledus. We'll carry what we can with supply."

Marth proceeded to his command center with Malledus trailing him.

"Sir, one more thing, I believe it would be prudent for us to start taking time to send advanced scouts. The path ahead is not easy."

"I understand. I'll be sure to send recon forward." He stopped briefly and turned to him. "At least now we have a better idea of what lies ahead."

"Sir."

"Aurelis is next. We've got friendlies there. We can replace the troops lost today. Additionally, having the Crimsons aboard will surely give us an edge."

He turned forward and began to walk. "I need you to get me an idea of what these men need. We'll see what we can salvage here."

"Yes sir." Malledus departed, and Marth proceeded to negotiate payment with his new ally.


	5. Chapter 4: Battle in the Lea

**Hi everyone, Happy New Year! We really out here writing fanfiction during winter break lmao. **

**Thank you, anonymous guest, for the review. It's a difficult concept, but I think I'm doing okay. **

**I might start combining chapters. 27 (Prologue + Endgame + Epilogue) is a lot to write **

**I still don't own any of this shit. If I did, I'd rebalance the units.**

[HQ 05:02]

"Come on! I'm not your enemy!" The man said. "Let me go!"

"Silence!" The guard ordered. "Sir, the prisoner. He was seen bearing a terrorist emblem." The guard escorted Prince Marth into the cell.

"But I got Lena out of there. Come on! Let me out! I've really had a change of heart about all of this!"

"Hold on. Why are we detaining someone who helped us?" Prince Marth said.

"You can never exercise too much caution, sir. He _is _still a terrorist."

"But you took him aboard the aircraft."

"I'm just following orders, sir. This was the next one."

"Who gave it?"

"I- I don't know."

Marth sighed. "That's fine. This is the order now. Get this man out of here," Marth turned towards the man. "What's your name, friend?"

"Julian, sir," the man replied.

"What did you do for the terrorists?"

"I was a thief, sir. I stole things digital and physical."

"Huh… And the priestess changed your mind?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, I hope you don't mind picking a few more locks for us." Marth turned to the guard. "I'm inclined to trust him. If he's truly had a change of heart, he deserves the chance to prove it."

"Yes, sir. I'll release him immediately."

"I don't want to hear about any harm befalling this man," Marth warned. He turned to Julian. "Show me you're ready to help people, and then I'll know I've picked a man of character."

"Wow. That's…. Thanks! I couldn't ask for a better deal!"

[Foot of Aurelis 08:34]

"ALTEA-6, this is RECON-6. Panthers got eyes on cav, two AA guns on wheels, and a few small naval assets. A couple of troops out there ready to roll. They easily outnumber us, but with some daring maneuvers, we can strike."

"Copy RECON-6. Return to base." Marth began playing with the terrain model.

"ALTEA-6, this is TALYS-6. WINGSPEAR is loaded on FIREBIRD. Airborne in 5 minutes."

"Copy TALYS-6, but I need you to sit tight for a bit. Need time for the Crimsons to take care of the engineers to our north."

"Roger ALTEA-6."

"ALTEA-6, this is CRIMSON-6. Targets have been acquired. Moving in for the kill."

"Copy. PIRATE-6 come in."

"ALTEA-6, this is PIRATE-6. Support line is set."

"Good. Begin firing in 5...4…" Marth began to countdown.

[Enemy HQ 09:00]

"We've lost contact with the engineers!" A scout reported.

"What? Already? Then that means-" Bentheon, the enemy commander, slammed his fist on the table.

"Rebels confirmed commander," another scout reported.

"We've lost our element of surprise. But we still outnumber them. They won't get past our cavalry, especially with our two mobile anti-air weapons. Lieutenant Jurgen, the RIDERSBANE. The light anti-armor weapon. Can it defend this palace?"

"Yes sir. It'll be up and ready to go if they reach here."

"If they can pass the armor on the bridge. They won't reach Prince Hardin that easily."

[Foot of Aurelis 10:00]

"Enemy troops inbound. Gonna be a matter of time before we engage the first squadron, sir," Jagen reported.

"Roger. FIREBIRD's OM," Marth replied. "Caeda, that's your cue."

"Copy. See you soon GUARD-6," Caeda replied.

"ALTEA-6, this is LIGHTNING-6. Navarre and I have finished up work here. We're OM to our next point."

"Copy. See if you can hug the lake where you'll have support from Barst."

"Roger."

There was a brief pause in the radio comms. Marth took this as an opportunity to begin readying himself for battle.

"Malledus," he called. The tactician turned. "I'm going in. I can make the calls from the aircraft."

"Sir."

"If anything happens..." Marth started.

"Let's not think of the hypotheticals, sir."

"Right," Marth said. He turned to the door and grabbed his weapon. He paused for a moment.

"You sure this thing works?"

"Yes, sir. We've tested these extensively," Malledus took a breath. "Your father used these rounds an intended for them to be mass-produced."

"Father…" Marth muttered. There was a brief pause, and Marth breathed a bit uneasy for a second.

"Sir-"

"I'll make him proud," Marth insisted. "We'll restore balance to this mad world."

[Foot of Aurelis 10:30]

"LIGHTNING-6, this is RECON-6. Be advised, you've got enemy arty rolling to your position across the big bridge."

'Copy. We're a bit occupied right now. CRIMSON-6, this is LIGHTNING-6. Can you push north to disable?"

"Affirmative. Already got eyes. Should be able to hit," there was a short radio pause, "ALTEA-6, this is CRIMSON-6, permission to engage."

"Good to go, CRIMSON. Light 'em up!"

_With good timing, I'll be able to drop in. _Marth thought.

"ALTEA-6, this is GUARD-6, we've been engaged."

"Good. Intel tells me this regiment falls for feints easily. Assume alternate firing positions, and feign retreat. We'll be there with the first flank."

"Roger, ALTEA-6."

"TALYS-6?"

"Ready for close fire support."

"RAM-6, come in."

"This is RAM-6. Smokes loaded, sir. We'll cover their retreat. Castor's said gun 3 is back online."

"Good. CAV-6, I need you ready for quick reaction. Link up with recon at their rally point."

"Copy." 

"KNIGHT-6."

"Sir, I'm moving to intercept as fast as I can. Need the smokes now RAM-6."

"On their way!"

Marth watched plumes of white smoke cover the battlefield. "Bring the chopper to a hover, chief," he ordered. He pulled a tablet from his side pocket to monitor the battlefield. The smoke started to clear a bit, and Marth made his next move.

"TALYS-6, you are clear to engage. Bring that WINGSPEAR round!"

"Engaging!" Caeda's FIREBIRD made an initial sweep of the battlefield, from north to east, then retreated back towards JAGEN's unit at a low hover.

"Shots hit! Major damage on two enemy light-tanks!"

"Good. Fire, KNIGHT-6!"

"We're firing!"

"RAM-6, switch to 60s!"

"Firing, sir!"

Marth saw multiple flashes, followed by darker smoke plumes.

"Infantry's still out there, but it looks like the tanks are sitting ducks," Marth said to himself.

Marth didn't have time to think because his bird jerked suddenly to the left.

"What was that? Chief?"

"Sir looks like you have mobile Air-Defense assets moving in on your position. Real missile launchers!"

Marth saw another round of missiles fly towards Jagen's unit.

"TALYS-6, come in!"

"ALTEA-6, we're green, but we burnt our primary flares." 

"Copy TALYS-6. Return to base!"

"Sir, I advise that you return as well. That anti-air looks nasty and could pose a huge threat. But our mobile units will be able to hit it hard."

"Sound advice, but we need to clear these tanks. I've got RAPIER ready. Bring me round chief!"

"Yes, sir!"

Marth finished mounting the grenade launcher to the side door. He loaded the launcher with the RAPIER rounds.

"This one's for Altea!"

[Foot of Aurelis 10:45]

_Dammit! _the man thought. _Those rebels are really something. Nobody weakened them or slowed their advance. Only one option now. _

"V-VIPER-6. This is SPUR-5. Commander's dead. We need air support!"

There was a short pause.

"Lieutenant Mattis, you know that isn't how we call for air support. Where the hell are you? Can't you get on the tank?"

"Negative, sir. Tank's blown! Every tank's blown."

There's a

"We'll talk later, lieutenant. This sort of incompetency is not accepted by the crown. Send the digits."

"R-roger."

Mattis fumbled with his radio a bit more. In that process, his hand slipped, and his channel changed.

"Line 1: GD 41-"

He began to speak the numbers into the radio before a familiar voice came through the speaker.

"Matthis? Is that you?"

"Lena?! What are you doing? This is a battlefield?"

"I was attacked by bandits in the Teeth while tending to the sick there, and these Alteans saved me. The real question is, what are YOU doing on a battlefield- least of all this one!"

"I'm not here by choice, sister of mine. Since you left, Macedon has only gotten worse and worse. They forced me to enlist- you know I hate warfare, but it was into the army or onto the chopping block."

"Shame on you, Matthis. If you're going to fight, then at least fight for something you believe in. Macedon has done terrible things: marrying their might to Dolhr, helping them torment people…Brother, it's not too late. You could join Altea's forces. They're good people you know. Prince Marth would welcome you. They all would."

"…All right, then. If I'm gonna to die, I'd rather die as one of the dashing than one of the dastardly. You know, Lena, you always were the reliable one and now you're all grown up…I thought for sure you'd have already settled down with your one true love."

"T-true love? I've…I've met no such man, Matthis."

"Hmm, is that so? I'll bet you haven't… Well, you just be careful. There are plenty of thieves out there who would steal a girl's heart." Mattis trotted off the battlefield, radio in hand, and took to the woods to strip himself of his armor.

[Altean Med-bay 10:50]

"ALTEA-6, this is CADUCEUS-6. Change your frequencies." Lena sighed as she began to wrap a Crimson's wounds.

"Say again, CADUCEUS? I thought we were secure."

"It's a long story. Just change it." Lena squeezed the radio in between her shoulder and her ear and took her hand off of the transmission. "Hold still. Julian!"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Could you- stop calling me that!" She said. The thief laughed at her.

"Alright, it's just so funny though."

"I need my staff of healing, as well as some bandages."

[Foot of Aurelis 10:50]

"Actually, drop me off, Chief. I'm going to take Rapier and see if I can flank those AA guns across the river. Battlefield seems to be dead right now." Marth said.

"Copy, sir. I pray your audacity is rewarded. Light stalks the Shadow."

"We will prevail, chief. Let's hunt!"

The bird circled to a hover just above a shut-off village. Marth rappelled down the rope with a squad of his best men. When he reached the bottom, he reported to Jagen. "GUARD-6, move up. Stay out of the range of enemy fire support."

"Yes, sir."

"PIRATE-6, come in."

"Planning on blowing this bridge, sir. On our way to pick up LIGHTNING. CRIMSON's RTB to pick up the rounds you wanted."

"Roger. CAV, RECON. Come in."

"Tanks still green, sir. Captain Cain can send you a platoon of dismounts as support, but we're moving slowly right now. Not many good routes that aren't in AA range."

"Copy, RECON-6. CAV-6, send what you can."

"Roger. They'll be there in 50 minutes."

"KNIGHT-6, come-"

A round flew and hit the village wall. Sustained machine-gun fire soon followed.

"Damn! Take cover. We've been engaged!"

Marth pulled his tablet. His men began returning fire.

"Sir, we've got eyes on heavies! This ain't good." his senior sergeant reported.

More rounds flew by. One of his men was upended.

"Copy. TALYS-6, come in, how fast can you get here?"

"Marth, FIREBIRD's in the air! Don't you _dare _die on me!"

Another man peeked from his cover and was instantly taken down. Mortar fire began raining down in every direction.

"Negative, TALYS-6. We're pinned. Can't move," Marth grimaced. "This might be it boys."

"Marth!"

Marth peeked out and began firing with his launcher.

_I can't peek long enough to get a good shot!_

Suddenly, a green whirlwind kicked up. It materialized into a tall tornado, picking up the shrapnel, rounds, and dust in the air. All fires quieted for a bit as if suspended in motion.

A tall man in blue robes emerged from the village gate. He had an open book in his hand, a tome of some sort. He was chanting, and with an outstretched arm and an open hand, he forced the tornado towards the heavy armor. Upon impact, the tanks suffered damages.

The tanks were halted and seemed to be disabled from the damage. Marth took that as an opportunity to peek out and fire the RAPIER rounds towards the tanks. The first exploded. Another tornado soon hit the trailing tanks.

The man closed his tome. He turned towards Marth and grinned.

"Aha! Prince Marth. We meet again."

"…Huh? Merric?! Merric, is that you?"

"Well, yes, sir, last I looked. Whilst studying magic in Khadein, I caught wind of a war brewing and decided to seek you out."

"I see… Thank you, then. I need friends like you on the battlefield. You will fight with us, of course?"

"Of course! 'Twould be a passing shame if you didn't get to see Excalibur again!"

Merric dropped to his knees and clutched his chest.

"Merric!" Marth ran towards him.

"Go, sir! Just a small side effect I haven't worked out yet."

Marth began frantically working on his radio to get the support he needed.

[Foot of Aurelis 12:50]

"You can defy us, yes, but you can never defeat us," Bentheon mused to himself as he climbed the tallest tower to the RIDERSBANE weapon. "And I have just the weapon to prove it."

As he reached the top of the steps, he was met with a round to the knee. He collapsed. He reached for his pistol and was met with a round to his hand. Before he could react again, he was struck with a revolver and was forced on both of his knees. He looked up to see a mysterious assailant in a dark mask towering over him.

"Wha-what?"

The man placed the revolver to Bentheon's head.

"ALTEA-6, the target is in my custody. Shall I eliminate him?"

"Good to go."

"N-no!"

There was a single shot from a revolver, and Bentheon was no more.


	6. Vignettes (I)

**BIG EDIT: I am so sorry I pushed out an unpolished chapter. I didn't make any _big _changes. This is just a proofread I neglected.**

**I just started FE12. I can't believe you get a lvl 10 Flier so early with good bases and growths, good weapon rank, and a Silver Lance. Also. my-unit is broke as hell.**

**Some more notes:**

**FE11 lacks support conversations. You just sort of find out your favorite characters get married. I kind of wanted to explore Caeda and Marth's relationship since you, the player, don't see it develop in FE11. Plus it's more content for you all.**

[Foot of Aurelis: 16:50]

"A good win nonetheless, sir," Jagen assured him. "The losses are tragic, but you cannot demand perfection out of yourself. These men loved their country enough to die for it."

"Thank you, Jagen, but I could have done more to prevent these men from having to make that sacrifice," Marth stopped walking for a second. He turned away from Jagen with his hand on the door to their next room. "An entire fireteam of my best men will not experience the joy of victory because of my decisions."

"Prince Marth…" Jagen placed his hand on his shoulder. "You can't save everyone."

"I know. It's just-" Marth took in a heavy breath. "I can't bear to see the loss of life like this."

"Sir-" Jagen began but slowly stopped. Marth shook his head.

"I suppose I've just forgotten the pains of war," Marth laughed painfully at himself. He turned towards Jagen. "The contact. Have you kept him well?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. We'll see what we can do with him." He opened the door into the next room. There was a man of average height, red hair, and light clothing sitting in the room, flipping mindlessly through the channels on the television. He bore a striking resemblance to Lena.

"Ah! You must be Matthis, Sister Lena's-"

"ACK! Y-you're Prince Marth! Aieee! S-s-stay your weapon, I beg you!" The man rolled over onto his bed and placed his arms over his face. Marth jumped back startled himself.

"…What has gotten into you?"

"You mean…you haven't come to stick me like a pig for fighting under the Macedonian standard?"

Marth looked at Jagen, clearly confused. Jagen looked back at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"Er, no…"

"Really?" Matthis sat up, uncovering his face. He then moved to a position of attention on his feet.

"Relax. Really and truly."

"Oh! Uh, right then… Sorry about that little display. I guess Lena was right. Just goes to show not all princes are cut from the same cloth!"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, well, our prince- Prince Michalis of Macedon, that is- he's strong, and proud…and an utter tyrant. They say he put the soldiers who look the most scared in the front lines on purpose."

"Hmm… Prince Michalis of Macedon…"

"Don't worry, sire, I won't mistake you for him again! Altean princes I can trust!"

"I see… Colonel," Marth turned to Jagen. "He's yours for tasking."

"Understood. Come, Matthis! Let's discuss your employment."

[Encampment off Highway Ultra: The Next Day 03:00]

"Feels good moving without worrying about an ambush," Gordin said.

"It feels good to sit for a while after that," Draug commented.

"You always were one for sitting down, weren't you, you fat bastard?"

"Do you talk to your superiors like that?"

"What's so superior about you, the amount of fat in your blood?"

"Quiet you two, some of us are trying to sleep!" Ogma interjected harshly.

"You don't sleep, Ogma," Barst commented.

"It be true! Mate don't sleepa bit!" Darros laughed.

Ogma grunted. Gordin and Draug resumed exchanging jabs. Outside, Abel was sweeping up the area outside of his tent, while Cain slept soundly in the next one over.

"After all these years, I'm still cleaning up your mess," he mused. He thought Altea for a moment and contemplated how much he'd like to start farming, maybe open a shop, after the war. Certainly, Prince Marth would allow him to leave, after his faithful service. He mused over these thoughts for a second. He thought about marrying a woman and raising a family as well. All these things flowed into and out of his head.

_No, _he sighed. _I have work to do._

In the next trailer, Marth and Merric were discussing a safe route into North Fortress.

"And you're certain your contact is here?" Marth asked.

"Certainly, sir. We exchanged communication earlier. T'would be only death that'd stop him from aiding us."

"I see. That'll do. See you at sunset," Marth sighed. Merric saluted him, which Marth lazily returned. He slid deeper into a seat in the trailer. There was a knock at the door, to which Marth responded "Busy". "I know you're not," the voice on the other end said. Caeda peeked into the room.

"Hey, you," Caeda took a seat right next to him. She placed her head on his shoulder, and she smiled up at him. Marth gave her a look without smiling and resumed looking at his tablet. Caeda's smile faded into a look of concern.

"You alright?" Caeda placed her hand on his.

"The second battle in less than 48 hours," Marth said flatly. He slid his hand from under hers and hit the power on the tablet and threw it into its carrying pouch. "And I can't seem to make the decisions that save my men." He pressed both his hands into his forehead.

"You did what you could," she said, placing her hand on his back. Marth looked back at her dully.

"I can always do more," he responded. "I could have done more."

"Hey…" she comforted, "Do you remember what you used to sing to me when we were kids?"

His look changed to a look of confusion.

"_Hold onto Hope_. Remember that holiday song? You used to sing it to me all the time."

"I- I remember." He said. He began awkwardly laughing. "Why are you bringing it up?"

"You loved the song because you said living without hope would be meaningless. Remember all those nights you came by the palace during my Flight School? How you told me to keep trying even though I thought about giving up."

"Yeah, well, you were a good pilot," he said, turning away. "And you weren't acting like yourself that entire block."

"That's not my point," she laughed a little at him. "In these times, we all need a little hope. Something to believe in. Marth…" She turned him to her. "We - your men, our friends, everyone - they believe in you. You are what we put our hope in. You're the star for our future. I just..." She sighed. "This isn't the Marth I know."

Marth sighed. "I really have forgotten how to handle the pains of war," he said. "Perhaps I am naive for believing I can save everyone."

"I think it just means you have a good heart," Caeda said. She hugged him, to which he finally reciprocated. He pulled her in tightly.

"You smell good," Marth commented.

She giggled. "I know."

Marth started laughing as well, and they shared a few minutes together in a happy embrace. There was a moment of tender happiness in Marth's life for just a few moments, and he felt like time stopped and he was just a kid again in the palace walls.

"I'm sorry for being difficult," he whispered.

"It's okay... You've always been a bit dense," she whispered back.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" he said. She started trying to suppress her giggling, but she ended up laughing. Her watch started beeping, abruptly ending up her laughter. She pulled away from him and smiled.

"Pre-flight. I'll see you later," she said. She kissed him on his cheek and went away.

When she left, Marth sighed. He melted a bit into his chair for a moment. He pulled his tablet out again and resumed playing with the formations once more.

[Foot of North Fortress: 18:30]

"Where is he, Merric?" Marth asked. "Can't advance into enemy territory without this."

"He should be… Oh… Master Wendell! Teacher!" Merric went on ahead. Marth hung back a bit.

"Well, hello, Merric! What a surprise! Good to see you haven't blown yourself up yet." A short, greyhaired man emerged from out of the woods. He wore the robes of a master mage. Merric smiled.

"Not yet, sir. But I did find Prince Marth, just like I said I would. I've joined the Altean army in the fight against Dolhr. …Why are you here, Teacher?"

"Hmm… It's Khadein, lad. The land is not as you remember it. That fiend Gharnef seized power, and now he's draped the city in darkness. I fear Khadein is doomed… I could not stay and serve him. So, I snuck out alone."

"Very brave of you, sir. Hmm… Why don't you join us, then? If Gharnef is helping Dolhr, then he's a bitter enemy of ours as much as he is to yours and Khadein's. We couldn't possibly leave the city in his clutches. And I'm sure the prince would be pleased as pie to have magic as robust as yours in his arsenal."

"Hmm, you do know how to argue a point. I've no taste for war, but war is what I've been served. Come, Merric. We'll fight together." Marth approached them.

Merric shifted to a stance of attention. Wendell bowed to Marth.

"Prince Marth, I am Wendell, a pontifex of Khadein, City of Magic. Our pleas for peace have failed, and Khadein has been taken over by one of the other pontifices. His name is Gharnef, and he and the many mages who swear allegiance to him have allied themselves with Dolhr. Prince Marth, I ask you now: please lend me your help in thwarting his vile ambitions."

"I will, teacher." Marth motioned for him to relax. "Please. Show us the way through these woods."

"Very well," he said. "Come, the road is best by nightfall."


	7. Chapter 5: Champions of Aurelis

**I'm really busting my ass to push out content for you guys. Thanks as always to the reviewers. I'm happy Vignettes(I) was well received. You can expect Vignettes(II) after Chapter 6. **

**Back to the story. We have some unimportant characters in this chapter, and the first appearance of Hardin and Nyna. **

[North Fortress, Riverbed 00:00]

"RECON-6, this is ALTEA-6. Need that report. Have to match the intel the informant gave."

"ALTEA-6, this is RECON. Got the data. Sending it."

"Copy that. Return to base RECON. Can you spare any troops for Bull on this operation?"

"Negative. Panther's suffered too many casualties."

"Understood. CAV-6, you hear that?"

"Copy. We won't need much."

Marth opened the tablet again. He sighed in relief as figures began appearing in their expected spaces on his screen.

"Teacher, they haven't changed position."

"I wouldn't expect it. Khadein trains us to be untraceable," Wendell replied.

"I see…" He thought for a second. "I need you and Merric to get to that air launch pad. Cain's Bulls will provide an escort. You're one of our strongest assets in this battle."

"Your wish is my command, sir," Wendell bowed. "I will make sure it is done."

_They think they can trap Hardin in this valley right here. But I can isolate their quick reaction force and then flank them myself. _

"Caeda," he called.

"Yes, sir?" she sang.

"I- stop calling me that!" He protested. Caeda did her best to hold in her laughter. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"FIREBIRD's loaded. We're low on WINGSPEAR's rounds."

"Hmm…" Marth thought for a second. "I still need you to initiate fires. Take the other air-to-ground missiles. I'll send you the route."

"Got it," she said. "Marth?"

"Yes?"

"Do me a favor and don't die."

[North Fortress 02:00]

"AURELIS-6. Please respond!" Hardin jumped to his feet at the sound of the radio call.

'ARCHANEA-6, this is AURELIS."

"I hear gunfire outside. It isn't the Macedonian artillery."

"Copy ARCHANEA. Consulting recon right now."

"ORACLE-6, this is AURELIS-6, come in."

"Coyote, this is ORACLE. Lieutenant Roshea and I confirm sight of a FIREBIRD aircraft, a custom modification from the Kingdom of Talys."

"So that means…" Hardin mused. "He's come." He got back on the radio.

"ORACLE, hold your position. And dig in. If we want to win this battle, we need to follow Prince Marth's gameplan."

"Copy, Coyote."

Hardin dialed once more.

"ARCHANEA-6, I confirm. The Talysian Air Force is leading the attack which means-"

"Prince- Prince Marth has come for us!"

"Yes, ma'am. Now, what say you we turn this battle around? I'm going to take keep my men here to help lay down suppressive fire. I think I know what he's planning. Together we will retake the castle. Stay here, my lady, and wait for the good news."

"Copy, AURELIS. ARCHANEA out."

[North Fortress 02:45]

"Uh oh, ALTEA-6. Got eyes on multiple bogeys in our airspace."

"How many?"

"Six. I'm going to need to pick up some air-to-air missiles at base. I don't want to trade fires outnumbered without some serious firepower."

"Copy. I'll send RAM with shoulder mounts. If you're engaged, I'll ping their location and you can draw them to RAM's location."

"Roger, ALTEA. RTB now."

"TALYS-6 and ALTEA-6, this is AURELIS-6. I'll send you a ping. We've got several chopper-mountable weapons, but no chopper. Come to us."

"L-Lord Hardin! I've come to offer what help I can."

"And I very gratefully accept it. Stories of your exploits travel fast, young prince. I feel as though I've gained a thousand allies in one."

"I've heard a few stories of you as well, Coyote. It will be an honor to fight alongside such a courageous man."

"I've left Princess Nyna someplace safe for now. We need to decide who will command here. I was hoping it would be you."

"Me? But, Sir Hardin, you are far more qualified-"

"Tsk, Princess Nyna would not be pleased to hear us nitpicking over who will be listed in the history books. Take command, so we can oust this Macedonian scum and be done with it."

"You are sure?"

"Make no mistake. Lord Marth. I consider myself an exceptionally good judge of character. If I thought you acted out of selfishness or ambition, I would not extend the offer I have. You have my trust."

"Lord Hardin, thank you. That is an honor. If you don't mind me saying so… I feel as though I've made a good friend. We share the same ideals, I think."

"That we do. May our friendship be a long one."

[North Fortress, Landing Bay 03:30]

"Princess Caeda, Talys Air Force. It's been a long time since we met when you were a child. We've heard much about your newer exploits," Hardin said, returning the Princess' salute.

"Likewise, Coyote. How you've managed to stay alive here against the odds is most admirable."

"Captain Vyland. The air-to-air weapon," Hardin motioned for him to leave. The red-haired man began barking at mechanics to hurry to outfit FIREBIRD with its new weapon system.

"They say behind every great man is a great woman. I wonder if you're the great woman behind Prince Marth."

"Oh- um… Prince Marth and I aren't married," Caeda blushed.

"Betrothed, perhaps?" Hardin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-not even," Caeda said, a bit embarrassed now.

"Hmm… Only a matter of time then I suppose," Hardin stroked the corners of his mustache. He turned to leave, but before he left he called Caeda again.

"Yes?"

"Don't let him get away from you. There are few men in this world worth a woman like you."

[East Plains 03:30]

There was a small outpost dead ahead of Cain's escort troop. Cain couldn't make out the details, but through his binoculars, he was able to sense a significant enemy presence.

"We're in position, sir. Striking on your command as ordered." Cain said into the radio.

"Roger, CAV-6. Hit time is now. As soon as SAGE has eyes." Cain heard the reply and motioned for Wendell. He handed him his binoculars.

"Here, teacher. The priority is the light armor in the open. Looks like they're doing a fueling op right now. Prince Marth says to strike when ready. You take the first shot. We'll cover you for the follow-ups."

Wendell reached into his carrying pouch and pulled a large tome. He began chanting and the pages flipped themselves.

"Strike inbound," Cain reported. Cain ordered his own troops, "Stay low, and get off of anything metal."

A large bolt of lightning illuminated the battlefield, blasting the tank in the open. For a brief second, Cain caught glimpse of the enemy, counting just a lone cavalry troop in the center of the field. A minute later he heard sirens in the small outpost.

"We must be early," Cain said. "Let's push to some cover, give these good mages some battlefield medicine. I need Bravo Troop on me, Alpha covering our asses, and Charlie ready to flank. You know the positions."

Wendell's breathing returned to normal. As Cain's cav troop moved forward, Wendell shook his head. He began flipping his pages for the second strike.

"They're in disarray," Cain said over the radio. "We're firing in 5...4...3...2…"

[North Fortress, Riverbed 04:30]

"CAV-6, return to base for further tasking," Marth ordered. "Make sure BREAKER comes with you."

"Copy," Cain replied.

"CAV-6, be advised. You've got bogeys moving in on your position," Caeda warned. "I count two rotorcrafts moving in. Predicted two-turret armaments."

"Roger that, ma'am. We'll be careful," Cain assured her.

"TALYS-6, this is BREAKER-5. I can handle small craft," Merric interjected. "It may put me out for a spell, however."

_That's right. That green magic… _Marth thought.

"GUARD-6, do we have aircraft in that region?"

"Negative, sir."

"CAV-6, take alternate path B and stay in the open. Make sure you're highly visible."

"Say again, sir?"

"I want Macedon to think twice about calling air support."

"Sir, I'd be cautious. We have many battles to fight ahead of us, and the enemy is gaining an idea of our capabilities," Jagen warned.

"Don't worry Jagen. This is a bluff. The weapon is incomplete," Marth assured him. "BREAKER needs practice with their weapon, and we need to show that the Macedonian Air Force is no match for us."

"A bluff," Jagen echoed. "Very well. TALYS-6, avoid the area."

"Copy," she said.

"Malledus," Marth said. "Get me eyes."

"Yes, sir."

Marth watched from the live feed as two support helicopters were vanquished from the sky.

[North Fortress, East Plains 05:05]

"That- that should do it," Merric stammered.

"Son…" Wendell began. "You've grown, yet you still are reckless."

Merric shook his head. "I'm fine," he gasped.

Cain grabbed Merric's shoulder. "A job well done, reckless or not. Let's get you home." He motioned for two of his men to help Merric along the path.

[North Fortress, Riverbed 05:15]

"This is AURELIS-6, we've been engaged. We're hitting them with all that we've got!"

"Copy. KNIGHT-6?" Marth acknowledged. "Come in. Time to flank and hit these guys hard."

"Copy."

"RAM-6, are you in position?"

"Yes sir! Ready to fire! AURELIS-6, send the coordinates!"

Marth waited a few seconds.

"Splash out," Hardin reported. "Direct hit. Fire for effect."

Marth heard more explosions as he began to strap together his armor.

"Malledus," he started. "I think the air's clear enough for me to go out now. Fetch me a fire-team."

"Yes, sir," Malledus answered.

"This is AURELIS-6, reporting four enemy artillery units destroyed. Still got eyes on two heavy tanks. One helo-pad looking like it's ready to move."

"Copy, AURELIS."

"This is KNIGHT-6, we've initiated contact with one heavy. Similar armaments to us. We're maneuvering."

"This is RAM-6, we're reloading. KNIGHT's too close to friendlies," Gordin reported.

"Stay alive KNIGHT-6," Bord said. "We've got charges armed on the bridge. If you roll back, we can blast the bridge."

"It'd take them out of the battle though…" Marth said to himself.

"Copy. This is a heavyweight fight, sir." Draug started. "Can't win this one without support."

"CRIMSON-6, the anti-tank rounds?" Marth asked.

"We're too far," Navarre reported. "Can't hit from here."

_Damn! _Marth thought.

"TALYS-6?"

"Preoccupied," Caeda replied. "I got bogeys closing in on my position."

"Stay alive," Marth ordered.

"I'm trying to lure them to Hardin's men, but they're breaking contact and headed for KNIGHT."

"RAM-6, withdraw." Marth ordered. "RECON, CAV, I need you back out there."

"Roger," Abel said. "We're on the move."

[North Fortress, Bridge 05:45]

"This is GUARD-6. Intercepted an enemy infantry platoon running to flank the KNIGHT. This is their last push, I'm sure of it. Hold. Enemy aircraft inbound!"

"I see them. Shots out!"

One of the enemy aircraft exploded instantly. The others turned and began firing on Caeda's FIREBIRD. She drew the attention of one of the tanks, which launched a round at her while she was preoccupied.

"No!" She jerked the bird sharply to the left and pulled sharply on the power. The helicopter took a sharp bank away from the incoming shell, but the FIREBIRD sustained some turret damage.

"What in the blazes do you think you're doing?" Her co-pilot screamed. "You almost got me killed!"

"Keeping us alive, dammit!" She yelled back. "We're taking fire!"

"Copy, TALYS! Return to base at once!" Marth ordered. "KNIGHT-6, no choice. Retreat across the bridge and regroup! Gotta blow the bridge now!"

"Roger!"

"HATCHET, as soon as the tanks begin to cross-"

"We got it, sir!" Bord yelled. "Charges ready!"

There was a loud explosion as the enemy tanks fell into the river and were destroyed.

Marth took in a heavy breath. He shook his head. He picked up the radio again.

"TALYS-6, status."

"Safe… Equipment is damaged and avionics are acting up. We're RTB to North Fort."

"Copy. Good hunting."

"This is AURELIS-6. We're locked onto enemy birds."

_How did I forget about them?_

"Copy. Let's close this one out."

[North Fortress, Bridge 06:30]

Marth's helicopter landed on the landing bay. Caeda noticed something about him looked off.

"Hey," she said, as she walked up to him. "What's going on?"

Marth jerked his head towards the direction of the battlefield. He slid out of the helicopter and shook his head. "I _have_ to be better," he said.

Their eyes met. Marth took in a strained breath and exhaled slowly. Caeda noticed that Marth seemed to smile with a mix of worry and relief. He hugged her with one arm.

"I'm glad you're alright," he said. "Come, join me."

Caeda joined Marth on his left side. As they were walking, they were joined by Jagen.

"Status report Jagen," Marth asked.

"Light casualties," he said. "Cain's unit primarily."

Marth sighed in relief. "I hope they find a quick fix for the bridge."

They met with a grey-haired man donning a royal battle uniform. He initiated the salute, which Marth returned. They shook hands, and the man said:

"Prince Marth, your arrival could not have been better timed. Please accept our gratitude. Princess Nyna of Archanea is en route. I am sure she will wish to meet you once you conclude this battle. The battle is not won yet, though: many of the enemy continue to hold out within the castle's halls. Stay wary."

They went their separate ways.

"Prince Hardin," Marth called. Hardin saluted Marth, which he returned. "I apologize. I will not forget about you again."

"No need to apologize, friend," Hardin assured him. "You've fought well."

The group began to plan their next move.


	8. Chapter 6: Fire Emblem

**2 in a row? Well, Chapter 5 felt off to me, but I'm glad you guys appreciated nonetheless. This is Chapter 6, which is a departure from the large scale battles. Expect Vignettes (II) after Wednesday. **

[Aurelis Palace 07:00]

"You may be my commander, but these are _my _men. I'd sooner give my life than let them fall. This informant _better_ be correct."

"We'll be sure soon enough. I'm on your six," Marth replied. "LIGHTNING-6, we're in position. Take the first shot."

"Copy."

There was a short pause. Marth looked up at the observation tower.

"First tower gunner down. Your side looks clear."

"Copy. Remember, the distraction. Go hot when I give the go."

"Yes, sir."

Marth and his team sprinted to the east wall. He hugged it, pressing himself as to not be seen.

"Julian," Marth said to the man behind him. "Is this it?"

"Should be, sir. Unlock's in 5...4...3...2…"

There was a click, and the ground in front of Marth opened up, revealing an old stone staircase. Inside it, a man crawled out. Navarre and his men pointed rifles at the man as he crawled up. He was a short, thin, blue-haired man, wearing a black bodysuit. He grinned and faced Julian.

"Rickard! What exactly are you doin' in here?"

"Hey there, Chief! Been a long time, huh? So, funny story: I decided to break in here and clean the place out- and then I got caught. Hilarious, right? Comedy gold. OK, your turn What are YOU doin' here?

"Me? I've washed my hands of thievery and joined the forces of justice."

"Ohhh really? Justice? So then this wouldn't have nothin' to do with some new lady friend? You always did have a soft spot for a pretty face and the right features-"

"Wha- Can it, you little fink! I said it's about justice! I'm entitled to have moral crisis now and then! …You know what? Just for that, YOU are gonna work for me, startin' right now."

"What? Do I have to…? Well, all right. You drive a hard bargain, but what can I say? I missed ya, Chief. Just make sure I get a cut out of the haul!"

Julian turned behind him. "Sir, this is the informant."

Marth nodded. Navarre motioned for his men to lower their rifles.

"So you're the prince of Altea, then? Hello. I'm Rickard. Just a small-time thief, mind you, but I've got big aspirations! Julian asked me to help you out, see, and what the chief says, goes! So here I am."

He handed Marth a small flash drive.

"They ain't 'xactly modern, but it's current. Shows ya' where everythin' is."

"Thanks, Rickard. Julian, take Rickard out of here. We're good from here."

Navarre motioned with his head for his men to proceed into the tunnel. One by one, as if scripted, each of the men proceeded slowly into the tunnel. "Stay close," Navarre whispered to Marth. "Goggles," he whispered to his men.

The squadron flipped the night vision goggles onto their eyes.

Marth plugged the flash drive into his tablet.

"LIGHTNING, you're hot in 5...4...3...2…"

[Aurelis Palace 07:30]

"Command center's just ahead," Navarre whispered. "Two guards on patrol. We hit in 3...2…1…"

Navarre's men took out the two guards on the doorway. The team inched forward to secure the doorway.

"Garr, the crowbar," Navarre ordered. "We breach 3… 2…"

The Crimsons popped the door. His first proceeded inside. There were a few shots fired, and the room was cleared.

"We're good, boss. Area's clear. Princey, it's all yours," a masked Crimson said.

"Copy. I'll drop your next location. Stay on the line with me," Marth said.

Two Crimsons closed the door as best as they could and remained with Marth. The rest of them filed out for tasking.

"Let's hunt," Navarre said.

Marth plugged the flash drive into one port of the control console, and inside another port, he plugged a receiver. 

"Julian, you got any idea where I might find this guy?"

"We might be able to reroute their defensive cameras. Maybe there're some IR cams in their systems. Might help you get an ID on who you're looking for."

"Could you do that for me and pull them up on the screen?"

"On it."

Marth took off his mask.

"Alright I've got it. Looks like there're IR cameras in most rooms. Place seems like it's on high alert; they've got some police-type fire-teams out on patrol. Looks like mostly pistols."

"Looks like they got cocky. Any eyes on this 'Emereus'?"

"Negative. One room doesn't have cameras or microphones though. It's the throne room. I'm guessing if he's not there, he's gone."

"Alright Julian, cut the power. CRIMSON-6, goggles."

"On it."

[Aurelis Palace, Main Atrium 08:30]

"I got eyes on 3. They're pointed at the ground just in front of us. They know we're here," Garr whispered.

"Take them out, all at once," Navarre whispered.

"Hey! Who's down there?" The guards made the mistakes of firing warning shots up in the air, while Navarre dispatched the left and the right guards. Two of his men downed the second.

"Let's move. ALTEA-6, this is CRIMSON-6. Got eyes on the throne room. Area's still dangerous, and we don't know if we're being followed-"

Suddenly a ball of fire narrowly missed Navarre's face.

"8 o'clock! Contact! Mages!" The pointman yelled.

"Open up!"

A brief firefight ensued, and Navarre's men maneuvered into cover.

"We're going LEGACY boss!" Garr reported.

"Copy!" Navarre replied.

The trailing fireteam moved left to flank the mages, and they silenced them quickly. They passed their bodies and threw their tomes to Garr.

"Good hunting," Navarre said. "The throne awaits!'

The Crimsons left the burning atrium quickly and proceeded onwards to the throne room.

[Aurelis Palace, Throne 09:30]

"Blast! They're upon me! Why didn't those idiot soldiers stop them?!" Emereus exclaimed. He labored to move the throne aside. He knew there was a safe passage out of the castle if he just could get into the escape route.

"Leaving so soon?" Navarre said.

Emereus pulled a hidden pistol and began firing blindly into the dark in the direction of the voice.

"No such luck I'm afraid," Navarre said, appearing beside him. The long-haired assassin ripped the pistol from his grip and wrangled the man to the ground. He placed a knee into the small of Emereus back while the enemy commander flailed.

"Please! I'm begging you!"

"Beg God for a better place in hell," Navarre replied.

Navarre placed his own pistol to the back of Emereus' head and pulled the trigger.


	9. Vignettes (II)

**A few things:**

**The canonical ages of the Characters CANNOT work with a modern war story. **

**This chapter gets darker towards the end. Skip "North Fortress Bar" if you want to avoid that section.**

[North Fortress Grounds: 18:30]

A beautiful woman entered the courtyard, accompanied by two bodyguards. She was an elegant woman of above-average height and long blonde hair.

Marth dropped to a knee as she entered the courtyard.

"At ease," she said. Marth stood, and they exchanged handshakes.

"Prince Marth… At long last. I am Nyna of House Archanea. My country's burden is to protect the world of crisis- a duty I have striven to fulfill. But Dolhr has laid waste to my kingdom, and now I find myself powerless to stop the world from falling into ruin. Marth… Please, pick up the banner where I have let it fall. Lead your might against Dolhr, and free us all."

"Of course, Princess Nyna. Altea swore fealty to Archanea long ago, a vow we have always kept. And, as you know, it is in my blood – House Altea's blood – to destroy Medeus just as Anri did before me."

"Thank you, Marth. Then let me give you this. This crest is called the Fire Emblem. House Archanea bestows it only upon a true champion, one we believe has the power to save the world. With it, you gain the right to open treasure chests across the land and wield the precious items within. I know you will use them well. Never give up, Marth. Fight, until the day you restore light to our world."

_Caeda said those exact same words to me, _Marth thought. _It _must _be by my hand this terror is silenced. _

[North Fortress Meeting Room: 19:30]

"Princess Caeda?" Nyna asked.

"Ah! M-my lady! Sorry, you startled me," Caeda said. She jumped to her feet and took a knee.

"Ah, relax you," She said. Caeda stood. "My kingdom is no more…" she trailed off. "Besides, you're a princess as well. May I come in?"

"Yes! Of course. Please," Caeda replied. She pulled a chair for the older princess.

"I've heard many things about you," Nyna said, taking a seat. "And I wanted to meet you myself. I heard so much about a beautiful princess who was a fierce pilot with skills that rivaled or surpassed the best of the Macedonian Air Force! My, you're even more beautiful in person!"

"P-princess Nyna, you're too kind. You surpass me greatly in beauty," she blushed.

"And you're Marth's right hand," Nyna mused. "You really are something, Princess Caeda."

"We grew up together, Princess Nyna. When he was in the military school, he came to Talys every summer to shadow the Air Force," she explained. "We're very close because I started Flight School at the same time."

Nyna nodded.

"Naturally, when Altea fell, we took them in," she continued. "and he means the world to me."

"I see… Well, with all that time together, you must love him very much. Are you betrothed?"

"I-" she stammered. She shook her head.

Nyna laughed. "He certainly is charming. Quite handsome too!"

Caeda only turned redder. "Umm…" she said.

This only made Nyna laugh harder. When she settled, she looked at the screen in the conference room.

"Oooh… what's this?" She asked.

"A topo-map of the next battlefield. Red's my no-fly. The greyish box is the kill zone," she sighed. "Thank _God_ for warrant officers." She dragged the map around to show Nyna, explaining different parts and markings as she got to them.

"Oh! So you're busy right now!" Nyna exclaimed. "I'm so, so sorry!"

"No, you're fine! I like being distracted from time to time," she assured her.

"No, I really shouldn't be bothering you," Nyna insisted. "Thank you for your time, Princess Caeda. You're every bit as strong and sweet as I've heard."

"And you're every bit as elegant as I imagined," Caeda said, smiling.

"Caeda?"

"Yes?"

"Don't let him go," she winked and went off to her next appointment.

[North Fortress Bar: 00:30 the next day]

"Damn. You're sure drinking a lot," Abel commented as he slid next to his friend. "Especially by your standard."

"Oh, it's you," Cain said. "Why are you awake?"

"Recon means we actually have to walk. I'm still jittery," Abel said. Cain rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, why the long face?" Abel laughed. "Don't you miss me?" 

Cain shook his head. Abel apparently got the memo and stopped laughing.

"Ah, I'm sorry man," Cain apologized. He wiped his mouth. "I do miss the good ole' days. Back when we were in Troop Leader Course together. Remember that?"

Abel smiled. "Yeah, I remember. I remember when you first got your riding boots."

Cain took another drink. "I try not to remember that."

Abel began laughing again.

"Damn," Cain said, looking at the bottle. "This is _strong._" He offered the bottle to Abel, who, after some urging from Cain, poured himself a glass as well.

"I'm only doing this for you, man," Abel commented.

"Ah, shut up," Cain snapped back. "Mr. 'I blacked out during the Royal Invite' apparently doesn't like drinking now?"

"D-don't remind me," Abel responded. Cain laughed and shook his head. Still amused, he raised his glass, and Abel toasted him.

They were silent for a moment. Abel sipped from his glass with Cain.

"Odd thinking we're both here," Abel said.

"Nah, not at all. I always knew you had it in you," Cain replied. "Ever since you offered to help me ace my classes in the academy. And when you helped me with that one project?"

"You were almost there, brother," Abel insisted. "I really didn't do much."

"Ah come now, you can't lie to me like that," Cain insisted.

They were silent again. Cain got up from the bar.

"I can sleep now," he said, turning to leave. He wobbled a bit and walked into a table.

Abel gave him a look. Cain glanced back at him and sighed.

"You know you can talk about it with me, right?" Abel said.

"Yeah," Cain replied. "But I don't want to."

"You can't possibly carry this burden alone," Abel insisted.

"I _have_ been for the past few years," Cain retorted.

Abel sighed. "Whatever, man. I'm serious that I'm here if you need me."

Cain forced a smile. "Thanks," he said. He turned slightly away now. "It's been hard, man…" he started. "Surviving is a real pain in the ass…" He said trailing off.

"Yeah, man," Abel said. "I can imagine." He shifted awkwardly in his seat. Cain stumbled again and swore under his breath.

Abel put his arm around his best friend's shoulder. "Come on, let me walk you back. You don't look so good."


	10. Chapter 7: Lefcandith Gauntlet

**Really respect writers now because this hard as hell. I'm using probably 30-50% recycled dialogue, and I'm still struggling to put together decent quality chapters every week. This is a hell of a project right now.**

**Thank you, as always, to the readers. I understand that a war story isn't the most fun to read. I'm working on some other content that isn't as dark.**

**This chapter really is for introducing Minerva more than anything. Most of the action in the DS game is through ambush spawns: the base enemies are cannon fodder.**

[Living Quarters, 2 days after the relief of Aurelis: 19:00]

"Caeda," King Mostyn said. "We are sending a flock with our latest technology. And your repaired Gunship. Will you be in Lefcandith Valley for long?"

"We should be, Father," Caeda replied. "Is this line secure?"

"It is. I miss you, my girl," King Mostyn said.

"Aww… I miss you too Father!" Caeda replied. "I really wish I were at home…"

"Well," he sighed. "The Prince deserves our best for the task he is about to take." He laughed. "Maybe I shouldn't have raised you so well."

Caeda laughed with her father. They talked about things. She told her father about all the people she had met: Princess Nyna, Prince Hardin, the King of Aurelis, and every new ally. She asked about Castor's mother. At one point, her mother came by and talked to Caeda as well. Her mother teased her about Prince Marth for a bit, embarrassing Caeda, before resuming her duties in running the household.

_Is it really this obvious?_

"Well, I know you must be busy," King Mostyn said. "Please tell Marth that a few new toys are coming his way."

"I will."

[Tents, 1 week later 12:30]

"Prince Marth," Hardin called. He walked briskly up to the younger prince with his tablet in hand.

"Yes, Prince Hardin?"

"I reviewed your plans. Indeed, the area seems suitable for a defense. However, we _are _quite deep into enemy territory. Your informant. Is he here?"

"_She_, my friend," Marth said. "Prince Hardin, this is the informant: Athena. She is a mercenary and spy my father hired for his campaigns during the last wars."

Hardin shook her hand.

"Cornelius vas a good man. His son is no different. Ve only help 'cause of our loyalty."

Hardin was taken aback. Marth noticed this and dismissed her.

"Marth, she can barely speak the common language. Are you-"

"Hardin, she's not from around here. For some reason, the word 'I' doesn't exist where she's from," Marth said, shaking his head. "Anyway, it looks like they intend to force us back while launching an initial bombardment by these," he explained, pointing to the map. "This is what we're up against." Marth swiped on his tablet.

Hardin's eyes widened. "VTOL Jets… that means-"

Marth nodded. "Macedon's _real _Air Force is here. I anticipate an attack by night. They have enemy launch points in this area," he said, circling on his tablet.

Hardin's brow furrowed. "I fought a bombardment by the Macedonian Air Force. They have resources unlike any normal air force, especially if the Whitewings are involved. This area is barely functional as a base. You're asking for us all to get killed."

"We stand a fighting chance if we can deploy anti-air assets, _and _we can defend the initial onslaught. This base isn't well defended aside from some cavalry and one or two heavy armor companies," Marth countered. "The air force isn't likely to strike like they usually do if they experience heavy losses initially because they're in a _stop loss _mindset right now."

Hardin thought for a moment. Marth spoke again:

"You really beat them back, Prince Hardin. That was excellent timing."

"It was nothing. You did most of the work," he said, shrugging it off. "What's next?"

"I need you to do this: have Wolf and Sedgar man anti-air positions. Been a while since we've had mobile anti-air weapons. The bulk of the plan is up to you."

"Copy, commander," Hardin acknowledged. They exchanged salutes.

"Thank you, Prince Hardin. I'm counting on you."

[Enemy Launch Pad 1:30]

"General Harmein," Minerva called. The old general stopped. He smirked at the tall, red-haired woman.

"What is it Minerva?"

"I cannot abide by these tactics of yours. Let me attack the rebels head-on, and keep my pride as a knight of Macedon."

"Ah, you mean the same pride that cost us all those soldiers back in Aurelis?" Harmein asked.

"But-"

"I think not, Princess. If we're to regroup, we need to buy time. My tactics are necessary. The emperor himself has named me commander of this post," Harmein said "Either obey, or accept the consequences." He smiled devilishly. "Your little sister Maria is still under our word, is she not? What a shame it would be... if we decided we could no longer care for her…"

"Enough!" Minerva said, struggling to contain herself. "…I will obey. But the Altean knights are smarter than you give them credit for. They will prevail here, and you will regret having acting so rashly, General."

Minerva turned and began preparing for launch.

"Whitewings, we're not hunting today. We're to maintain position in order to feint air superiority over the rebels," she reported over radio.

"Ma'am-" Palla started.

"Just- just follow the plan," Minerva said.

"Did something happen?" Est asked. "Ma'am, you know we serve you! Just give the order and-"

Minerva sighed. "Just- just let it go. You _know_ why I can't attack them."

"Ma'am," Catria started. "I'm sorry…"

Minerva slammed her fist into her thigh. "I can't- I can't stand it!" she said to herself. But to her loyal soldiers, she said "Don't worry about me. Let's get this done."

Minerva entered the cockpit of the fighter jet. She nodded to her co-pilot and they began to taxi for takeoff.

[Gulch: 03:00]

"Navarre," Marth asked.

"Yes, sir?" The man responded.

"What do you know about Princess Minerva?"

Navarre shook his head. "Nothing, sir. I _was _a paratrooper, but I never interacted with her personally." Navarre paused. "This is all I know: if you see this formation, it's her and her personal guard. They're all excellent pilots." Navarre drew the formation on a notebook and ripped the page out to pass to the Prince.

"I see. Thank you."

"Are we expecting them?"

"We… had intel that we might encounter some higher level of Macedonian Air Force here."

Navarre grunted. "Choppers can't fly with jets around, sir. Especially the VTOLs."

"I understand. Thank you."

Navarre left the foxhole, beckoning for his spotter to come with him. Just then, an explosion broke out north of Marth's position.

"Incoming!"

_Let's see if they expected this!_

The air defense weapon system began calibrating its targets quite loudly. Four missiles were fired and all of them hit one of the jets hovering above. It deployed its flares, but it was no match for the tracking systems.

_One more! _

The second Jet strafed to avoid the traffic. It returned towards the base, but on its way, it deployed its flares.

_That formation! _Marth thought. _That's-_

"ALCON, this is ALTEA-6, lift fire!"

"Copy, ALTEA-6. What's the reason?"

"I think I know what they're trying to do."

The base stopped firing, but the sound of a hovering jet in the background was still present.

"We can't engage. That's the Whitewings, a Macedonian spec-ops group. They're the only people who use that formation and match this IR signal."

"Prince Marth, why can't we engage?"

"Their goal," he said. "Is simply to avoid combat. They would have been the first to hit us otherwise."

"Understood. So-"

"So, this is a trap. I believe the Whitewings are here as a prop. With luck, they should go away."

"...Very well Prince Marth. We will stay at a standby."

"Start firing at that other jet if it comes back to attack us."

The other jet came back to attack shortly after, and Wolf and Sedgar blew it out of the sky.

"TALYS-6. As soon as those Whitewings leave, go ahead and take flight."

"Got it."

"You're the lead for the entire plan here, Caeda. I'm counting on you."

Marth left his foxhole to get ready for the ground assault. As he approached his trailer, he thought he ought to thank the villagers for their generosity. As he approached the village, he was approached by a hooded man. He drew his pistol and pointed it at him. The man held up his arms and let the hood fall from his face.

"Son. I mean no harm. I am one of the villagers."

"Stay back! This is a war zone, and you just barged in!"

The man sighed.

"I need to know one thing, son. That's it. I'll depart after."

Marth kept his pistol drawn.

"Have you come across a young girl, one by the name of Tiki?"

Marth lowered his pistol. "Tiki?

The man approached the prince and grabbed him by his sides. "She must be found, son! Tiki is the last of the Naga, the divine-dragon clan. Without her powers, we cannot challenge the Manaketes who serve Medeus."

"Who's we?"

"We? We're- we're manaketes who serve Naga! As for me, I haven't the power. I am a fire dragon, yes… But in the name alone, in name alone. I lost my firestone in Pyrathi. Without it, I cannot do battle…You will be traveling much, yes? I wish to go with you. Perhaps together we can find Tiki."

Marth smiled. "Anyone who serves Naga is a friend of ours. We also may have something you're looking for in the back of the trailer."

[Lefcandith Fortress 07:00]

"Sir, that was a fantastic job. You're really getting better at this," Jagen remarked.

"Thanks, Jagen," Marth said. "I'm growing a lot thanks to our new allies. Still… we would have been pinned and forced to retreat if the Whitewings had attacked us. Why didn't they?"

Jagen put his hand on Marth's shoulder. "Perhaps there are greater things at hand."

"Greater things…" Marth mused.

"Sir, do you have a moment?" Malledus asked.

"I believe so. Jagen, do you know the plan from here on out?"

"Regroup while we march to Warren."

"Exactly," Marth said. "Now Malledus, what is it?"

"I was wondering if we might talk about the Manaketes."

"Manaketes? You mean the dragonkin?"

"Yes, sire. I was not sure how much knowledge you had of the Manaketes. The Manaketes inhabited our continent long before the dawn of humanity. However, ordinarily their draconic disposition stayed suppressed; their power sealed within special stones. Thus rather than terrorizing humankind, they chose to live simple, peaceful lives in the quieter reaches of the world. However, a century ago, something changed. Medeus, the Shadow Dragon, surfaced in the Dolhr region and created what would be a great empire there. His forces invaded the human realm, and in the blink of an eye, he had subjected all of the land."

Marth nodded slowly. _What's the point of this? It can't be Bantu, can it?_

"It was then, in that darkest hour, that a young man named Anri appeared, and rose against the Shadow Dragon. In his head was a shining blade of light- Falchion- which he plunged into Medeus- and the tyrant was no more. Anri went on to found Altea- and the rest, I believe, you know."

"Yes, Malledus… Is that what this was about? I do know my own kingdom's history. And I know what I must do, now that Medeus has revived and restored Dolhr to its former might." Marth's look was a mix of annoyance and confusion. "I know I am Anri's last _male_ descendant, the only one who can wield Falchion. I must find the weapon that was taken, and put an end to Dolhr and its misguided rulers."

Marth smiled. "Never fear," Marth reassured him. "I _will _finish the task my father started. I shall avenge him and restore the light.


	11. Chapter 8: Port Warren

**Here's a late update. You might just see 1 per week now, although the next two chapters can be condensed.**

[Hangar 12: Archanean League Hidden Base / 08:30]

"Huh," Caeda's co-pilot said. "Looks like there are a lot of soldiers out here looking for a girlfriend."

"A lot of- hey! Are you on a dating app?"

"I _am. _Can't find a man back in Talys or in this Army. I'm not a stunner like you ma'am," she said dully. "Man if I had legs like yours or-"

"Come on, come on- Aren't you worried that someone's going to find out that you're in the Talys Air Force?"

"Nah, not at all. This is a fake profile. I was hoping to get an idea of if I should wear anything fancy to the bars out here," she giggled.

"Huh…" Caeda said. "Who's this guy?" Caeda leaned over her co-pilot's shoulder.

"Oh this guy? Some guy named Roger. He says he fights in the Grustian Army. I mean he's decent looking and all, but he just seems _so _desperate. I mean come on-"

_Desperate huh? _Caeda thought.

"Well, have fun…" Caeda said. "I'm going out to walk a bit."

"Mmm… maybe you should try finding a man. It's not like Prince Marth is going to notice you anytime soon," her co-pilot teased.

"What- hey! Wait do you mean it? Do I seem really desperate?" Caeda asked, poking her head back into the doorway. She had a distraught look on her face.

"I'm kidding! He's head over heels for you from all I can tell," her co-pilot giggled. "Just don't screw things up, and I'm sure he'll be yours after we win the war."

"Really?"

"Really and truly. Now go before he starts using the dating apps here."

[Admin Office: 07:40]

"Can I come in?" There was knocking at the door.

"Oh! Caeda!" Marth exclaimed. "I didn't expect you here so early! Hang on let me put something-"

She opened the door to see Marth shirtless and pantless..

"Um…" She said, closing the door slowly.

Marth sighed. "Come on, you used to see me naked as a kid. Just come in."

Caeda walked into the room, shut the door abruptly, and took a seat while Marth slid his clothing on.

"So, the reason I called was because I need you to come with me to Port Warren," Marth said, while putting his shirt on. "Ogma says he knows a mercenary company there that will sell us weapons and parts. I figured I'd like to see town too."

"So… why does this involve me?" Caeda asked.

"Well, do you have pre-flight?" Marth responded.

"No."

"Come with," Marth insisted. "You are a commander after all. Everyone will be there. By the way, could you pass me my vest?"

Caeda gave the vest to him. "What's in it for me?"

"Don't make me make it an order," Marth retorted.

"What if I disobey?" She asked. "Will you spank me?"

Marth turned a bit red but kept his composure. "You're funny. Just come. Port Warren has a market. I'll buy you something. I also don't see you anymore, and I'd like to spend some time with you while we can." He slipped the vest on. He turned to look at her. "Caeda… please," he said softly.

Caeda hugged him. "I'll go. But only for you." She turned to leave.

"Caeda," Marth called, spinning her around. Their eyes met. "Thank you for this."

She smiled.

[Port Warren: 20:00]

While Ogma negotiated with his friends, Caeda and Marth had some time to slip away. Marth had recently cut his long, messy hair, and Caeda was wearing hers up. Marth wore a pair of glasses to better conceal his face.

"Hey, it's you," Caeda whispered to him and nudged him.

"Oh, it is," He said. He looked at the wanted poster. "I don't remember taking that."

"It's an artist's rendition silly!" Caeda whispered back.

"Wow…" Marth commented. "Maybe I can pay him to make a prettier picture of me."

"That'd take him forever," Caeda giggled.

"What- hey!" She laughed and ran on ahead to the market stores.

They weaved throughout town, talking and laughing along the way. Marth bought Caeda the things she wanted, despite his wallet's protests. They eventually settled down for ice cream at a local marketplace and sat on the ledges overlooking the sea.

"Caeda," Marth started. "Do you remember when we were here as kids?"

"I do," she said. "I'm surprised you remembered that I wanted to ride a pegasus."

Marth laughed. "Well you always used to talk about it."

They were silent for a while.

"Caeda…" Marth said.

"Yes?"

"Did you have fun today?"

"I did."

"Good," he said. "I just feel bad. I feel like I'm robbing you of something."

"Oh?"

"Like… a normal life or something. An opportunity to be with your prince charming. I know everyone serves in the Talys military, but… maybe..."

He turned to look at her and laughed to himself.

"Caeda- answer me honestly. Are you happy right now?"

Caeda took his hand. "I am."

"Good," he said. He pushed aside her hair and leaned in.

Suddenly there was a loud vibration in his pocket. He leaned away quickly, jerked his hand away, and checked his phone. He scanned the docks with a bit of a worried expression.

"Hey we have to go," he whispered. "Grust is overlooking us right now."

Caeda's eyes widened. "That means…"

Marth nodded. "Let's hope nobody was following us."

As they ran through the town, they caught up with the rest of their troops. Ogma found both of them and pulled them aside.

"Sir, the weapons will be sent to us via sea. They'll find us with this tracker. But that's only if we're alive," Ogma whispered.

"Got it. Where are the rest of your men?"

"Scattered. I got two buddies of mine who know this place. Radd and Caesar. They said there's a fast way to our base, but it's probably teaming with Grustians right now. We're about to leave."

"Is everyone loaded onto a plane or ship?" Marth asked.

"Negative. Only a few. We need someone to buy time for our mistake. We're isolated out here."

"What's the fast route?" Caeda asked. "I'm going."

"Wait, Caeda!" Marth exclaimed.

She shrugged. "FIREBIRD's still busted, but I got something better. I can cover for us."

"Caeda, it's too dangerous. I'm ordering you to stay. I'm not letting you die out there. What the hell are you-"

"We'll talk about this later when we're alive," she said. "You can spank me then."

She turned to Ogma and said, "Have your friends route me."

Ogma nodded. "Ma'am, a weapon perhaps?"

She pulled up her shirt revealing her pistol. "Old Reliable should be just fine."

[Highway Gate, 20 miles from Base, 30 mins later]

"Oy, Cap'n Ro-jah. Oy!"

"Wh-what?" The heavy built man woke up. "Hey sarge, I told you not to call me that."

"Whatever. There's been gunshots. I'm taking the platoon to investigate. You stay here in the truck, aight?'

"Yeah, yeah. That's good."

"Remember. Shoot anyone that comes too close."

[Highway Gate: 30 mins later]

"Chief. The gunship. Is it ready?"

"We're still loading the howitzer rounds. What's up, ma'am? I thought you were with-"

"Yeah well the date ended early. We gotta move. We're covering the route and-" Caeda cursed.

"Wow so your pretty mouth does swear," her co-pilot teased.

"Be quiet!" Caeda looked to see a heavy built man in a military truck. He appeared to be alone, but she couldn't tell.

"Hey, remember that guy Roger on that app?" Caeda whispered.

"Yeah do you think he's cute or something?" Her co-pilot giggled. "You're an odd one. Playing the prince like a fiddle I see."

"No, send me his photo. He's 10 meters from me right now."

"Wha-"

"Go!"

Caeda verified that it was indeed Roger on the other side. She thought hard. The patrols would certainly spot her if she killed the man. But knowing what she knew from this morning, she might be able to sweet talk him into giving her a ride. It would be risky, but she didn't look like a soldier at the moment.

_He just seems _so _desperate. _Those words echoed in her head.

She gulped. _I'm sorry Marth._

[Highway Gate: 30 mins later, Roger's Perspective]

"Good day, sir. May I come in?"

"Ack!" Roger looked up startled to see a beautiful young woman in front of his vehicle.

_She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. What-_

"Peace, I've no wish to fight you. My name is Caeda. I hail from Talys."

"Wh-what are you talking to me for?! This is a battlefield!" He stuttered.

"Might I trouble you by asking your name, good sir?" Caeda giggled as she climbed into the vehicle.

"M-my name? That's- It's Roger… Why?"

"Hee hee, forgive me, Roger, it's just you looked sweet and kind. I just had to stop and talk to you. Tell me: do you believe in love? Oh, listen to me. I'm sure you already have a sweetheart back in Grust." She giggled. She touched his arm.

"What?! No, no! I… mean, er, I'm quite unattached at the moment."

"Roger, think of the children- the poor women and children who shed tears every day this war drags on. I joined the Archanean League to put an end to it, but I just…just…*Sniff* Oh, Roger, doesn't it break your heart?" The woman was crying in his truck now.

_Isn't she a rebel then? What should I-_

Roger didn't pick the next words that came out of his mouth. "Aye, miss. There, there. I, too, wish nothing more than for this needless war to end."

_Aw hell. I guess I really am desperate. _

"Then…would you consider fighting with us to end it?" She sniffled.

"What? Oh heavens, no… I'm sorry, but I could never betray my country."

"Ah, yes, I see. You must have family back in Grust who are counting on you." She tried to hold back her tears.

"No, not especially. My parents are dead, and it's not as if I've a girl to call my own. But Grust is my home- always has been. I won't betray her."

"And I cannot convince you to change your mind?" She put her hand on his hand. Roger gulped.

_Does she know?_

"I-I'm afraid not, miss."

She sighed. "All right, sorry to bother you. But I'm glad we had this chance to talk, Roger. You're every bit the man I thought you were. Goodbye, then…"

"Wait- you're leaving?!"

She turned back towards him, while opening the door. She had a sad smile on her face. Roger couldn't help but notice her figure. "Well, yes, Roger, I must! Every moment I stay here, I put you at risk. What if your comrades thought you were conspiring with the enemy? No, I must go…"

"…You're very kind, Caeda. Dare I say, we don't have girls quite like you back in Grust. Um, perhaps…I suppose I could…Aw, heck, I'm going with you!"

Caeda smiled.

[Grust Headquarters: Port Warren: 22:00]

"That should be that. We have the prince where we want him. As soon as the Cavalry comes down from the bases, we'll surround him. He won't be able to escape!" The commander laughed to himself.

"Commander! Commander!" There was a loud knocking at the door, with a distressed voice on the other side.

"Come in!" A man burst through the door.

The commander's eyes widened. "Kannival… but…?"

"We need to retreat. There's an enemy gunship in our AO firing on all cylinders."

"That's ridiculous! Why would we fear a single-"

A 105mm round hit the base and there was a crater where the base was.


	12. Vignettes (III)

**Caeda is a very interesting character and almost the perfect foil to Marth. I hope I'm able to capture that throughout the tale.**

**If the 9ers win the Super Bowl, I'll drop two chapters next week.**

[Aircraft Carrier: 00:00]

"TALYS-6, this is ALTEA-6. Stop the run and bring the FREYJA back home," Marth ordered.

"Copy. Bringing her to base, ETA of an hour," Caeda responded.

Marth sighed. _I really wish she'd stop doing that…_

Hardin placed his hand on Marth's shoulder. "A stubborn one isn't she? She has good intentions."

Marth shook his head and walked off.

"Hey now, I'm only the messenger," he laughed.

"If she keeps doing this she's going to get herself killed," Marth swiftly countered. "I _know _that she's emerged unscathed from every single danger she's put herself in so far, but…"

"Hm?"

"When does… when does her luck run out?" Marth asked. "She _has _to know she's being stupid."

"Marth…" Hardin began. "She's doing this for you. She loves you with all of her heart. You care about her, don't you?"

"I do," Marth snapped. "I just can't believe her sometimes."

"If you love her enough, you'll understand," Hardin replied.

"A prince is above his own feelings," Marth countered. "Let alone the chief tactician."

"Not now," Hardin pointed out.

"Are you- fine. Just… forget about it," Marth said. "I'll talk to her when she gets back." His tone shifted. "But I didn't expect my feelings to come into place during this whole war anyway."

Hardin sighed. "That's the true horror of it I suppose."

Marth smiled. "Yeah. It is. I just wish we knew if we were winning before I had to stop and think." He stood up. "Thank you. You're a good friend. We need to draw up a plan to face the king of Pyrathi."

[Containment Cell: 00:30]

"I apologize for bothering you at this ungodly hour," Marth began. "But I'd rather you get some real rest before tomorrow."

"N-no worries, sir!" the heavy man began. "You have my gratitude."

"So why the change of heart, Roger?" Marth asked. "We do need all the strong allies we can get."

The man turned red. He laughed awkwardly and said, "Well, there's this fetching girl named Caeda who asked me to, and, uh… What can I say? I think I'm in love. Try saying no to a girl who comes racing up to you in the heat of battle just to ask if you believe in love! Whew! I must've turned red as a strawberry! Heh heh…"

Marth was stunned for a moment. Then he just started laughing and shook his head.

"What's so funny, sir?" Roger asked.

"She's a handful," Marth noted swiftly. "So what exactly did she say to you?"

"Well I suppose she convinced me to take me and my truck out to your base and… I guess she had to go after that."

"Ah," Marth said. "Typical Princess Caeda."

"Pri- w-what?"

"The princess and I are…" Marth paused. "Close because our childhoods. It's just very funny to me." Marth patted him on the shoulder. "Get some rest. You'll be drilling with Major Abel first thing tomorrow."

[Carrier LZ 01:15]

"I hate to take your co-pilot away from you right now," Marth said to Caeda's co-pilot. "But this is serious."

"A-ah no worries sir," she stuttered. "She's yours."

Caeda looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

Marth sighed. "Walk with me, please." 

When they were out of eyesight and earshot, Marth pulled her into a meeting room.

"What is the matter with you?" Marth asked. "Are you trying to get yourself killed out there?!"

"Woah, easy there," Caeda laughed awkwardly. "We don't need to-" 

"No, I'm serious!" Marth countered. "This _always _happens. You take a huge risk in doing things beyond your limits. And while you're at it, did you just flirt a poor guy into joining our army? What the hell is the matter with you?" 

"Okay, genius," she snapped. "What was I supposed to do there?"

"Something smarter than that? Couldn't anyone else have flown the FREYJA?" Marth asked. "Did you think for a second?"

"Not as well as me," she countered. "You _know _that. As for me flirting with that guy, I can't help it if you get jealous over a bit of tactics!"

"You _manipulated _him," Marth said.

"So what? It worked."

"Can't we hold onto some decency here?" Marth threw up his arms. "We aren't Gra here." He spat, almost on instinct. _Gra._

"Come on that's unfair," she protested. "Why are you up in your feelings? I _needed _to do _something_ in that situation?"

"Glad you brought up feelings! What do you think I'll feel if you died? What about your father and-"

"I don't care if I die, if it's for you!" she snapped, tears welling up in her eyes. "D-don't you see?"

"Caeda…" Marth said. "I didn't mean-"

"So what? If I die and you win at the end, so be it!" She started, her voice breaking a bit. "He'll understand. Please! You know what I can do-"

"Caeda," he said, touching her arm. She jerked it away and covered her face to conceal the tears now falling down them.

Marth sighed. He let the moment cool down a bit. "I'm sorry, Caeda. I just… I can't imagine life without you." He took her hand and wiped the tear from her face. "I know- I know now that you feel the same. Can you forgive me?"

Caeda nodded and embraced him.

"Please" he said. "No more crazy reckless decisions. Even if you make them all work. Ah hell… no avoiding it I guess. It's who you are." 

She smiled.

"Please stop flirting with other guys," he whispered under his breath.

He felt Caeda suppress a laugh. He hoped she didn't hear him.


	13. Chapter 9: The Pyrathi Dragon

**Well, the 9ers lost. But I'll have chapter 10 sometime this week. Another infiltration mission. More Navarre if you're into that. **

**For those of you coming from Deliveries, I'll have something done there as well.**

[HQ: 08:00 one day later]

"Sir, it's looking like fog all day. While I'm certain Barst and Darros can provide Naval support through this operation, it looks like we won't be able to have air support unless the weather clears up," Jagen explained.

"That's fine, thank you," Marth replied. "The FIREBIRD and the FREYJA aren't operational anyway. Caeda… needs her rest."

"Sir," Jagen began. "My men _do _have some capable pilots. We could have somebody fly PHOENIX at the least."

"I don't think I need PHOENIX for this operation," Marth said. "Besides, we've been known to call for close air support often, so they're sure to have plenty of counters."

"If I may interject," Hardin started. "It may be wise to include an air-assault insertion."

Marth thought about it for a second. "If the fog clears up, I'll consider it. But we still have another issue. Bantu, please."

Bantu spoke. He held his Firestone in his hand. "Children of mankind... The manakete have… changed."

The room was silent. He continued. "The dragons your ancestors fought are no more. These dragons of the evil one are… a dark experiment by Gharnef, surely. They have advanced magical shielding that makes them even tougher to take down. It would take a boat full of lead to kill one. However… If you disable the shields… you will be able to destroy them." He looked off into the distance. "Only one girl, Tiki, the last of the Divine Dragons, can fight them face to face."

Draug slapped the table. "What about my tanks, surely?"

Bantu glared. "I saw a neo-mage dragon pick up a tank and swat it aside as if it were nothing. These creatures are unworthy of being called dragons. They are monsters."

Marth thought for a moment. "I see… what do you know about the Pyrathi king?" 

"He may be a dragon of old, not one of these new breeds. But that still doesn't undermine the danger."

"I see…" Marth thought for a second. "It would be nice to have the FREYJA… but maybe our ships can blast a hole right through this one. Captain Ogma. Are the new weapons ready?"

Ogma grinned. "That they are, sir."

Marth let out a sigh of relief. "Then we'll stand a chance. Bantu, are there any weaknesses?"

"Older weapons may still work. There is a special metal that can penetrate a dragon's armor. There are many scattered around Archanea. Rumor is that one of these swords is hidden on the island."

"Then I'll send an expeditionary squad to find it. Ladies and Gentlemen, you're dismissed."

Marth left pretty quickly from the meeting room following the final pleasantries. He headed straight for the hospital ward.

"Sister Lena, Colonel Wrys- I'm here," he called. "Tell your soldiers to ignore me and treat me like I'm just somebody else."

Lena escorted him to the hospital room he was looking for. "She's doing well, sir. Her fever has gone down significantly, but she's struggling to eat her food."

"Thank you," Marth said. "You've been a blessing."

Marth entered the room quietly. He smiled at the person in the ward.

"Caeda…" He started. "Have they been keeping you well?"

She smiled weakly and nodded. She tried to get up, but Marth wouldn't allow it.

"Easy. Get some rest. Please."

"But-" 

Marth shushed her. "I don't want to have to chain you to the hospital bed."

Caeda rolled her eyes.

He placed a hand on her forehead. _It's normal, _he thought. _Why did I check her temperature? Don't I trust my own medical staff?_

Even Caeda was looking at him strangely. "What are you looking at?" He mumbled. She blushed and looked away. _Ah, I shouldn't be treating her like a child. _She showed signs of life at least, but she looked so frail in the hospital gown. And frail wasn't a word that described her the last few weeks.

"You've always been overprotective of me…" she murmured.

"Yeah… something like that." Marth whispered. "I guess you've returned the favor this war…"

She perked up a little bit. "Marth, I-"

He took her hand. "I have to go now. Promise me you'll get some rest."

[Carrier Landing Bay: 12:30]

"Still not looking too good out there, sir," Malledus reported. "Birds probably can't fly in this sort of weather."

"Hmph," Marth grunted. "Back to the original plan then. Not too fond of letting my men do an amphibious operation, especially without clearing the area for artillery."

"Prince Marth," Nyna called. She walked up beside him and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Nyna! What are you doing here?" He asked, startled.

"One of my men is on this island. His name is Jeorge, and he heads a small battery of our finest artillerymen."

"That's great news! But how will we reach him?" 

"I… I don't know. I want you to look for him though. I have no doubt that he will be of great service to you."

_So I can't just blow this island up indirectly. This complicates things. _

"Can he communicate with you? Are there any unique signals Archanea uses?"

"I-"

"If I may interject, there are a few colors that Archanea uses exclusively. One of which is the target designator: dark red smoke. Still…" Hardin trailed off. "We would need a way to get his attention."

Marth thought for a second. "How much ammunition can I assume they're carrying?"

"Perhaps half of what Castor carries alone. But it may be good technology," Jagen explained. "After all, this is the Archanean royal guard."

"I don't like fighting with someone I've never trained with before in my life… still…" Marth reasoned. "We do have other commanders. Hardin, have you ever fought with the Archanean artillery?"

"I have," he answered.

"Then this is our plan of attack. I need to initiate fires somehow before landing on the island," Marth said. "I'm thinking we send out our faster ships to do a hit and run operation. Unlike our normal operations, we _need _to be loud. We'll fire off smokes after we've caused enough commotion. Hardin, you'll be with that group. Hopefully Jeorge's men will understand then. Then, we can trace the rounds to his location. However… we need to be swift. There's no telling if they can fight an infantry battle versus Mannu's marine corps. Our destroyers will remain ready to fire at the dragon. We have to commit a lot of resources into breaking the dragon's shields. After that, a strong blast of lead should silence it."

He turned to Jagen. "I trust you to handle the infantry. Take full control of that portion of the operation."

[Carrier Landing Bay: 20:30]

The initial strike went as smoothly as it could. While there was a significant delay between the first shots and the Archanean artillery's fire, Jeorge's men began firing, and Hardin went to retrieve them shortly after. Still, there was no sign of the dragon: only scattered infantry platoons across the island.

"GUARD-6," Marth started. "Are you in position now?"

"Affirmative. Our men are at the designated rally point. We've encountered the marines. They seem to be a bit weak, in fact."

"Interesting… if there's any intelligence you can recover, please do so for me," Marth said. "If we have time, we'll search the palace for clues. Perhaps we can know what we're up against…"

"Yes, sir."

There was a crash over the radio.

"ALTEA-6, we've got company! Hold it together men, we have a mission to-"

There was radio static.

Marth cursed. "I'm going out there," he declared.

"Marth-" Nyna started.

He looked back. "A commander belongs with his men in times like this," he said.

[RP Alpha 22:00]

Ogma cursed under his breath. "Don't let that thing-"

The dragon breathed another fireball and spat it at Ogma's men. "Scatter!" He screamed.

Ogma was spared by the blaze, but not all of his men were. He cursed.

"Open fire!"

The dragon seemed to laugh as it advanced on Ogma and his men.

"It's strong, sir!" Bord yelled.

"Dammit I know! But give it all you got!"

"We got explosives on the bridge, if it can just-"

The dragon took flight briefly and spat another volley of fireballs.

"Hit the deck!" He cursed. "CRIMSON-6, any luck?"

"None such. We've been firing at weak points. This shielding…" Navarre made a spitting noise through the radio.

"Ahh! Ahh!"

"Calm down soldier, it's- ah hell."

The dragon grabbed a small support tank and crushed it with its jaw. _We'll die fighting, _Ogma thought. _So be it. _The dragon took another by its claws.

"This is RECON-6! Got the mages on site safely. Brace for impact!"

There was a loud strike of lightning from the distance. The dragon dropped the vehicle and reeled back.

"Teacher! Sir-" Ogma exclaimed.

Wendell was breathing heavily. Clearly that strike sapped his energy.

The wind kicked up and snapped onto the dragon. Merric followed his teacher's labored breathing. The dragon was immobilized for a brief moment.

"Now's your chance!" Wendell cried. "Go, Captain!"

"Right! Barst, I'm marking the target! Send it!"

A large cruise missile hit the dragon seconds later. It roared again. It began crawling forward when another cluster of explosives hit it. It struggled with each step, but it was still advancing.

"RAM-6, burn it to the ground!"

More shells hit the dragon and it was stopped dead in its tracks. Ogma and Navarre's men began emptying their magazines into the one dragon.

"It's still coming!" A soldier cried out.

"Keep firing! Have faith!"

A helicopter whirred by the dragon and a rope dropped out of it. A solitary figure slid out of the chopper, and once the man was out, the rope was pulled and the chopper left immediately. There was a blinding flash of light, and the dragon was no more.

The men of the league were stunned after a while. "Who-" They heard coughing over the radio.

"ALCON, this is ALTEA-6. Gather the wounded and the dead. We're RTB. We bested him."

[HQ: 00:00]

Marth threw the sword onto the table. "A dragon-slaying sword," he said. "This is the key to the war. If we can produce more like this..."

"Sir-" Jagen began.

"I know what must be done, and my men follow me because they believe in me… still" Marth pounded the table. "The enemy sold us victory for a heavy price." His voice was shaking.

"Sir, please-" Malledus said.

Marth jerked up. There was fire in his eyes. Once Malledus saw this, he felt relief, inspiration and reassurance that the Prince knew what needed to be done.

A messenger pounded at the door. "Sir, an enemy VTOL has been spotted at our HQ. It's flashing for truce, and its requesting you on an open channel."

Marth nodded. "Patch them through."

"Sir, the risk! Think-"

Marth waved his senior advisors off. He picked up the radio.

"Prince Marth, I am Catria of the Whitewings of Macedon. I- I have come with a request from our mistress, the princess Minerva. She is planning to lead us against Dolhr in rebellion; however, hero hands are tied so long as the enemy holds her younger sister, the princess Maria, captive. Will you rescue Princess Maria from their clutches, that my Whitewing sisters and I might join in your fight?"

The room went silent.

He spoke to the messenger and the room. "I take it that we have artillery aimed at her."

The messenger nodded. "Princess Caeda even crawled out of bed herself to give chase to that plane if-"

Marth cursed loudly. He shook his head.

"What will we do, sir?" Jagen asked.

Marth turned to face him. "Route the ships," he started. "We have a princess to save."


	14. Chapter 10: Princess Minerva

**I'm late. Again. Oops.**

[Sick Bay 9:00]

"I _told _you to get some rest," Marth murmured.

Caeda moaned and pulled the covers over her face. Marth started laughing, and Caeda peeked out.

"You really are something else… How do you feel?" He placed his hand on her forehead again. _The fever's gone down so much. Perhaps..._

"Better. I think Lena said they could pump me full of salts and fluids, and then try using staves to get me battle ready if you need me. It'd be temporary though…"

"My own men will be enough," he assured her. "Besides, you look terrible in a hospital gown."

Caeda pulled the covers over her face again, feigning disbelief and offense.

"I mean- I didn't mean it like that! You always look good! It's just-"

Caeda laughed. "Go to your meeting," she said. "I just wanted to bug you."

"R-right."

As Marth walked out, Caeda closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

_I have to tell him when the war ends… I must-_

[Meeting Room 9:30]

"So, any magical attack, shrapnel producing blast, or powerful bullet can halt the dragon while it channels its shields, then?" Marth asked.

"That's what the data suggests, sir," Ogma said.

"How do we know that it wasn't a one-time occurance? What if this King was a novice in fighting with the Dragon enchantments?"

"We haven't ruled that out for certain," Wendell said. "But we noticed a flinch when we attacked it. Still… we committed a lot of resources for one dragon kill."

Marth sighed. "Our casualties were heavy. Many of our men will have to help the war in a different way. Perhaps when we retake Altea and Archanea, we can recruit new soldiers."

He unsheathed the sword he was carrying.

"This is the dragon killing blade I was using earlier. It's like the Falchion, but not quite so. For one, it seems rather ordinary." He placed it on the table. "One swing of the blade at a vital, and it should do the trick."

"I need someone to analyse this. I don't know how effective it will be against dragons if bent into another form or how effective it will be against the new dragons in general. I trust maybe you and Merric could look at this?" Marth asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. There remains another issue. Castle Deli is heavily fortified by enemy Armor, heavy and light. It's Macedon too so we can expect to see more VTOLs and definitely some choppers. This will be a difficult battle, especially without Princess Caeda to lend us our own air support."

"When I went to see her yesterday, she did say that she could fight if needed," Nyna started.

"Not a chance," he replied. "I can't afford to lose her or the FREYJA."

"Right…" she said.

"Abel, did Matthis say anything about the castle?" Marth asked.

"Only that the units there are entirely conventional," he said. "Which means that we _could _try to insert a special operations unit behind enemy lines, retrieve Princess Maria, and exit quickly."

"Huh… that's an option. But we need to buy them time as well…" Marth thought out loud. He turned to Ogma. "How are your men?" 

"Beaten, but not out. I could assemble a task force of my best to do what needs to be done."

"Give me a few of them and yourself. I'm sending you and Navarre to do that work." 

"But-"

"No. It's fine," Navarre broke the silence. "We Crimsons specialize in this type of trade. I'll be happy to teach the good Captain our ways."

There was a glaring contest between the two men. Cain broke the silence.

"Sir, we still have access to advanced indirect fire. I'm sure Major Jeorge could create a diversion and keep the Dragoons off their back."

"True. But we need to get in range without them spotting us," Marth thought for a second. "Still, as much as I'd like to believe Lady Catria, I cannot ignore the feeling that this is a trap. Our planning will be all for naught in that case…"

"I've met Princess Minvera only once," Hardin offered. "While she was proud, she always kept her little sister by her side. I know family is a motivator, Prince Marth. You yourself know her perspective."

"That's true but we have no way of verifying the report, Prince Hardin," Jagen countered. "With Archanea so close, we stand a better chance going that route and retrieving the captives there."

Marth rubbed his forehead. "I have a plan, but I don't like it. I'd rather deal a heavy blow: these troops could follow us all the way to Archanea. Still the situation dictates that this is the best course of action."

He pounded on the table. "Soldiers. This is the plan;

The first thing that will happen is that PANTHER and GUARD Troop will send their best to secure an escape route for Navarre and Ogma. They will take our two mages with them. I'll designate the exact coordinates later. We'll drop Navarre and Ogma behind enemy lines next. I will be with them once they secure Maria. From there we'll travel and do an infiltration mission on the fort where Princess Maria is being held. At that point we'll go dark and fire any sort of electronic disturbance weapons we have. After we've successfully extracted Princess Maria, we'll find a way to signal to Princess Minerva."

Marth turned to face Navarre and Ogma. "I suspect that Princess Minerva isn't pulling the strings if all of our assumptions are correct. You need to eliminate the commander while you're on your mission."

"How will we-" Ogma started.

"We'll take care of it," Navarre responded.

Ogma scowled.

[Hallway 10:30]

"I got a bone to pick with you, Navarre," Ogma said. "Slow down and face me."

Navarre turned and glared. "Spare me. I have no desire to talk to a terrorist." He kept walking.

"Why you- how is being a mercenary for terrorists any more just?" Ogma ran after him and cornered him.

"You're in my way," Navarre said coolly.

"You're real scum you know that? Throwing away your honor to go kill for money. Hah! At least I put my terrorist days behind me," Ogma said.

He glared at Ogma. "Terrorists killed everyone in the Macedonian town I was from. They took the children and the women. Killed the men. Sold us like slaves. I joined the Macedonian Special Forces to fight them but instead we just brokered deals." 

Ogma stared at him. "Then… why do you fight for them?"

He turned his back. "I've killed half of my former employers. Stained my hands with enough blood to turn a black shirt red. Earned a hell of a living doing so. Truth is, I'm looking for something." Navarre turned to face his uneasy ally. "I don't know if turning my rifle for justice is enough to atone or to convince me to stop looking for her. But this is all I got."

"I… I can understand," Ogma said. "But the past doesn't make us all monsters."

"Is that so?" Navarre murmured.

"I didn't choose this life you know. I was born into this before the Princess saved me. Killed and pillaged for my living. Got caught. Risked my life so a few of my own could go free," Ogma explained. "The second chance our Princess gave me was enough to show me that there's atonement beyond the past." 

"Hmph." Navarre shifted. He relaxed a bit. "We ought to discuss this operation later. Since this is my old home we'll play by my rules."

"Right."

"Keep the prince safe. If your princess matters to you, he cannot die."

[Castle Deli, outskirts 1:45, 2 days later]

"LIGHTNING-6, I got two soldiers on me. Cover our backs. We're getting some info."

"Roger, CRIMSON," Ogma motioned for his men to fan out and find cover while Navarre's men secured their hostages. A few minutes later, the two Crimsons returned, dragging the soldiers with them.

Navarre spoke in the local dialect, "You can tell us what we want to hear, or we'll have a bit of fun with you."

"N-not a chanc- mmmmph!" One of Navarre's men pummeled the soldier in the face.

"Who is your commander?" Navarre demanded.

"Go to He- mmph!" Another man pummeled him in the face.

"Boss," Navarre's spotter said. "Can we search 'em?"

"Not yet," Navarre said. "We just want to know. Who's your boss and who's his boss?"

"Donnavan! They're gonna search us anyway! Don't you dare- mmph!" A Crimson pummeled the second man.

"Search them," Navarre ordered. "Get me everything. Tags, electronics, everything. After that, we're leaving these two here tied together naked."

"N-no! Please, no!"

"You had your chance," Navarre said.

Navarre's men wrestled them to the ground and began emptying the captives' uniforms.

"Boss, we ran this through the decryptor. Looks like Colonel Zharov is in charge of this post," Garr said.

"Zharov. Didn't think he'd make it this high up in the world. Anything else in there?"

"A shoddy palace map, troop locations, nothing fancy," Garr said.

"Thank you, Sergeant Garr," Navarre said.

"Wait… Garr, Navarre? That means-"

"That you'll never get to tell Colonel Zharov we're here," Navarre finished the sentence for him. "Bags over the heads, men. You know the drill."

"Wait- no!"

Navarre's men tied the bags around the captives' heads and left a small indent for oxygen.

"Hold on," Ogma said. "Don't the legends say you tear their fingernails off to get the information you want?"

"I knew they had what I wanted," Navarre replied. "But I wanted to see if they had more. The second man made it obvious that they didn't."

Navarre motioned for his men to move. They left their captives tied together in the center of the room.

"Besides, torture is messy, and I won't sully the good prince's name unless I have to."

[Castle Deli, basement 2:35]

"ALTEA-6, we're in. About to go dark."

"Copy, CRIMSON-6. Good hunting."

Navarre switched off the radio. He tapped Ogma on the shoulder.

"Kill the lights. NVGs, on."

Ogma killed the lights in the palace and smashed the fuse box and generator. They proceeded onto the dungeon.

"Heads up boss. I count two guards, body armor on the dungeon gate."

"Take them out," Navarre said.

Two shots rang out and the men fell. Navarrre's men moved quickly, securing the area. One of them threw Navarre the keys.

"Ogma," Navarre pulled his rival to the side. "Secure this location and don't let me down." 

Ogma nodded. "Where are you going?"

"To kill Zharov," Navarre said. "Nobody should rank up this quick from a career of hiring foreign mercenaries."

Navarre motioned for Garr, his spotter, and a few others to follow. He softened a bit.

"Take care of the Princess too. I'm not very good with women and children."

[Castle Deli, throne room 4:00]

"This is VANGUARD-X," the man said, coughing. "New orders from higher. Princess Minerva is the new leader of this post. All of you. Stand down."

"Good," Navarre said in the local dialect. "Only took a couple of your teeth and a fingernail to do that."

The man spat blood from his mouth. "But why? Who are you?" 

Navarre took off his helmet in the moonlight. Zharov gasped. "You…"

"Of course, now that you know, I have to kill you."

"Captain Navarre! No!"

Navarre slit the man's throat and threw his body out the window.

"ALTEA-6, this is CRIMSON-6. We've got the setup. We're gonna get Princess Maria out of here."

"Copy. Good work CRIMSON, LIGHTNING. RECON sees troops moving in. See what you can do and get out of there."

[League HQ 7:10]

"Minerva, this is ALTEA-6," Marth said into the open channel. "Run for the sea. They're coming for you. Don't worry, we have your sister!"

Marth set the communication device to loop after that.

"Well, dressed like that you look like a real soldier," Marth said. "How do you feel?"

"Better, now. Those men took good care of me. So…" she gasped. "You must be Prince Marth! (my he's so dashing)."

"Hm?"

"Thank you for rescuing me! It was quite an ordeal. You must let me help your cause!"

"But-"

"No protesting! I wish to help!"

_Minerva's going to kill me._

"W-well just hang on for a second. Your sister will be here soon. Come with me. Let's go!"

Marth left from the room to the hangar.


	15. Vignettes (IV)

**I've been a bit busy guys, sorry. A lot of rolling around in the dirt for work purposes. Here's a chapter that shortens my load for the next one: Knorda Market. **

[Ship HQ 10:00]

"Greetings, Prince Marth. I am Minerva of Macedon," she offered the first salute. She was a striking woman, taller than most of Marth's men, with short fiery hair and eyes that could pierce armor.

"Princess Minerva," Marth replied. They exchanged salutes. "It's an honor."

"Likewise," she said. "Thank you for saving my sister. Maria's plight forced me to treat you as an enemy when I knew you were not; suffice to say, I am deeply sorry for that."

"There's no need to apologize. I understand what it's like. I am the only known survivor from Altea castle..." _So that's why… _

"I'm sorry…" she looked towards the sky for a second. "The whole world has gone mad. Most of Macedon fights for Dolhr now. My own brother Michalis leads them. And on their hands is the blood of their king, my father. They must be stopped; I must stop them."

Marth nodded. "It's my intention to crush our enemies. We'll destroy them together."

Minerva half-smiled. "I like the sound of that…" She turned to face him. "This is a small request. I have a small company of soldiers that I can no longer protect. They are the three Whitewing sisters: Palla, Catria, and Est. I know you've met Catria already. There was suspicion that we would rebel, so my company was split. If you see them… please save them. They would join you in a heartbeat."

"We'll be looking for them," Marth promised.

"We are yours to command, Prince Marth. Let us help you defeat Dolhr, and repay them for sullying Macedon's honor."

"Thank you," Marth said. He motioned for Maria. Then, he asked for his soldiers to leave them alone.

Maria stepped out from behind Marth's elite. Minerva felt her emotions well up as she saw her sister for the first time in months.

"Sister!" Maria called. They embraced each other.

"Maria!" Minerva stroked her head. "Are you alright?" She broke away to check her body. "You're so thin! What did they-"

"I'm fine," she insisted. "Oh! Did you know? I'll be fighting as one of Marth's soldiers! Well… I kind of made him… but-"

"..What am I going to do with you? Listen to me, Maria... you cannot stay here. It's too dangerous. Real war is nothing like your stories of princes and damsels."

"I'm not going anywhere! I want to stay with you!"

"Maria, you're being selfish–"

"I am not! I'm just...sick of being helpless. I've burdened you long enough. How can I ever help you if you don't give me a chance to be strong? I'm staying here and fighting! No protesting!"

_I don't want to lose her again. _Minerva thought. _How can I… How can I just let her go now? _But she saw the passion in Maria's eyes, and she knew she couldn't deny her.

"...Ha ha. Somehow I knew you would say that. All right, Maria. If you feel that strongly about it, who am I to stop you? All I ask is that you be careful. If you need help, you come find me. Understood?"

"Of course! Thank you, Sister!"

[Sick Bay 13:00]

"Well Maria, since you have the talent," Marth started. "You can work in the sick bay with Sister Lena. Please give her your respect. She's very knowledgeable and skilled-"

"Sir… You flatter me. Milady, please," she bowed. "It's an honor to meet my princess…"

Marth left them together to talk. He had another destination.

He walked to the end of the hall to see Caeda packing her clothes to return to her actual living quarters.

"Hey," he said poking his head inside. She smiled. "Looks like somebody made a quick recovery," he said. "Can I hug you or are you still contagious?"

Caeda laughed at him. "What kind of question is that?" She hugged him. "I missed fighting for you." 

Marth laughed. "I thought you said you hated fighting." 

"Anything to protect my lo- lord. My lord. Yeah. My lord. It doesn't bother me," she said.

Marth looked at her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Y-yeah," she said. "Just um… tired! Yeah. Tired."

"You know, if you need more sleep just let me know. You can sit out of the next meeting if you want or-" 

"Nope! I'm fine. I'll sleep more at the end of the day. Yeah."

"Alright," Marth said. "Suit yourself."

_What's up with her? _Marth wondered.

[Deck 20:00]

"You wanted to see me?" Marth asked, opening the door. Nyna was gazing out on the water, looking onto the waves splashing gently against the ship in the background.

"I did…" She turned to face him. "Marth, have you ever heard of Pontifex Miloah?"

"The one who defended Akaneia with the power of Aura? Of course; he and his magic are famous! But...I read Miloah died in a battle with Gharnef, soon after the fiend sold his soul to Dolhr... "

Nyna sighed. "Alas, Miloah did die…" She smiled. "But his daughter, Linde, yet lives. I am told she inherited her father's skill with Aura magic- but since the battle with Gharnef none have seen her. Wherever she is, it cannot be pleasant. ...Marth, please. Find Linde. With her father gone, we are the only family the girl has left."

"I will. I promise." Marth caught sight of one of Barst's men raising a flag in the front of the ship. _Land… _he thought.

"Nyna, soon the palace will be in sight. I...know this can't be easy for you. "

She turned away from him. "...When the palace fell, many, many good Archaneans were killed. The royal family...My family were...Their bodies were hung before the gates as an example. I cannot unpaint that vivid picture of my parents grotesquely changed...I feel as though I should cry, Marth; or scream. But no tears come, and I cannot chase away the sadness and rage…" She turned towards him. "...I cannot change the past. I can only shape the future. Lead the way, Marth. I am ready. Take me home."


End file.
